


玻璃纸之夜

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siren (Video Games), Blood and Gore, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Religion Kink, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 一场吵架后，父母双全的斯巴达兄弟互相离家出走，放下狠话再也不见。*死魂曲paro*猎奇内容警告
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

但丁家庭美满，父母双全，和唯一的兄长关系不好，吵架又打架的结果是双双离家出走，放下狠话再也不见。圣诞节刚结束没几天，在喜乐的钟声和炽热的节日焰火里，他们几乎是挤着对方的脸冲出门，把共同租住的公寓大门摔得震天响，他们都没拿多少东西，像是要比着谁才能更快把这座同居的房子从生命里割舍掉。

但丁不怕冷，故意不扣紧风衣，敞开怀让冷风在因情绪起伏而滚烫的皮肤上刮过。 _终于这样了。_ 一种快意让他下定决心跨过门槛，跨过枯草，跨过抽屉里他还没打开的礼物。 _住在一起是最错误的决定，是鬼迷心窍。_ 想到最开始交上租金时他们竟然还挺宽慰节省了一半的钱，兄弟俩总是同等程度地追悔莫及。

即使长相相似，这两兄弟的性格也完全不一样。有时候他们恨极了对方，有时候却有种默契——如果不约而同地恨对方也是种默契。但丁和谁都能说上话，但没多少知心的朋友。那是他合群的孤独印记。他会冲迎面走来的邻居打招呼，而她日后会把维吉尔认成但丁。他是知道这点才热衷于和她打招呼的。现在他们已经够熟了，她总是手里拎着垃圾袋，把右手的垃圾袋换到左手，亲热地回个飞吻，维吉尔总是慢半拍地点点头权当问候，看上去很想躲过空气里无形的攻击。

但丁知道她送过自己松饼和枫糖浆——维吉尔一口气吃了四个——她研究古生物学，正准备离婚，有三个孩子。

维吉尔撞见过她对着玻璃，用手里的铅笔左捅右捅，直到被揍垮的软骨与鼻骨被推回原位。他还被拉住传过教，因此知道了虽然她研究古生物，却相信化石是上帝摆在那里的，这句话没有被摆上教科书是因为有天使把碳14的测序结果搅乱。

后来他们接受了邻居送来的礼物，为了庆祝她的前夫在同一天被打了两顿。

热乎的松饼可真好吃啊。现在但丁丢下他们预付了下半年租金的房子，坐在客机狭窄的座椅上，玩着未拆的毯子包装袋，耳朵里听着摇滚乐，透过圆圆的玻璃窗看着云层，想象飞机下有一只棉花糖般的大鱼，努力把维吉尔清出脑袋。但他还是想到草莓酱枫糖浆把最后一个松饼抢走的维吉尔维吉尔维吉尔全都是天杀的维吉尔。

一开始他们还不是这样。可能是孩童时期羽翼未丰，或者在父母面前他们有所收敛。他们的父母是童话故事的主角：传说，斯巴达是一位长着黑色犄角的传奇魔剑士，他为了保护人类而背叛同族，以一己之力击败了恶魔的大军。但没有哪本书提到过他后来爱上人类女子，还拥有两个孩子。如果这些真的被一一记录，故事书听起来难免有点奇怪，童话故事总是会在婚礼前夜及时结束，再后面的事都像杜撰，当不得真。更何况前半段的真实程度也有待商榷，小时候但丁和维吉尔趁着父亲睡午觉戳他的额头，怎么找也找不到长过角的痕迹。

维吉尔和但丁记忆里有段时间经常搬家，母亲不许他们那段时间出门，两兄弟只好窝在陌生的家里，有时吵架，有时相亲相爱，更多时候只是单纯的打着玩。要找个由头打起来很容易。想读同一本书，想吃同一块面包，为了让自己的意愿得以行使，他们两个就要打起来。但丁读书时把不喜欢的几页从书里撕去，于是他有了一批只供他自己用的书，尽是缺页的，一本本包在过于宽敞的封面里。后来他们没再搬过家，因为父亲回来了。这给两个孩子种下模糊的种子。维吉尔隐约意识到家庭的稳定决定于父亲，父因某种特质充当了船帆和桅杆。但丁则想是父亲的离开才让船有了倾覆的风险。

最后一次搬家时候但丁的嘴唇干燥起皮，把家的概念固执地留在童年时期的海边，他在那里潜水，和哥哥比赛憋气，手掌被尖利的礁石划破。他问妈妈海的下面是陆地，还是陆地的下面是海，妈妈给他讲大陆板块漂流和魏格纳。晚上他把世界地图贴到墙上，躺在床上盯着地图发呆故作深沉，就为了勾着维吉尔来问他一句“你是怎么回事”，好让他把新知识炫耀给哥哥听。地下有水，他宣布，它隐蔽的身体托举着大地。

当适应了新家的天气，他们的新仇旧怨层层叠叠，早已不像小时候，能用一宿美梦轻易忘光。

维吉尔有打压控制亲密之人的倾向。

但丁不纠正他。他对抗他。

但丁和所有年轻人一样沉迷夜间活动，他倒不是真的喜欢喝酒，他讨厌烟味，也讨厌脏话连篇的场合，但他喜欢地下酒吧这种欢乐的歇斯底里，有时候被鼓动着扔了吉他打黑拳，强光照射下观众和他一样半醉半醒，后来人人都知道蘑菇头的银发娘娘腔真人不露相。电流的兹拉兹拉声令年轻人昏眩，地下拳场的喇叭里传来解说员断续的声音，欢呼被扩音器放大，像猛然开动的机器轰鸣着人的耳朵，有人开了瓶廉价酒，泡沫直冲到天花板上。

维吉尔就是在这时候出现，把但丁揪走的。他把自己裹得很严实，几乎只露出下巴和嘴唇，就像不愿意让地下酒馆的气味在鼻孔里久留。那些气味有的是撞针撞击子弹底火的气味，烟熏火燎的，混着点儿酒气，也有牲畜粪肥在人鞋底聚集的臭味。

但丁被扯着一只胳膊拽走，他的朋友们拇指尖碰上食指，比出一个圆圈，冲他挤眉弄眼。

“你又在垃圾堆里打滚。”维吉尔把他推进车里，关门，插钥匙打火一气呵成。

“垃圾堆里还挺好玩的。”但丁往前栽一下，努力向下够着手调整座位，“那你来垃圾堆里干什么呢？维吉尔，你买了车？你考过驾照了吗？”

维吉尔的嘴唇抿成一条冰冷的线。但丁知道他在竭力抑制自己的脾气，不把气撒在方向盘上。他这么做不是因为良心发现，而是因为父亲要他试着这么做。但他的车速还是飙得飞快。但丁乐得看他的仪表盘指针从左瞬间蹦到右。

他的哥哥，从小就把父母的关注瓜分一半的人，和他完全不一样。维吉尔爱父亲的武技课，从小一个居合姿势就能乖乖站上一整天，连怎么动作更简洁优美地骑马和打拳都要学，如何行动和活着都要按照一套规章制度来，绳子在手掌上绕两圈，先手背再手心，夹在中指无名指之间，手套好好地涂有松香，放在阴凉的收纳盒里。但丁不行，玩了吉他又想学钢琴，不能长久地去喜欢什么，他觉得什么都有趣。

但丁把玻璃窗旋上去又旋下来，如此反复三次，直到维吉尔缓缓将车停靠在路边。但丁透过玻璃看着街景，人来人往，灯牌晃眼。他松口气，这个地方并不适合杀人抛尸。

“下车。”

但丁下了车，维吉尔站在他面前。月亮下他们两个人的影子同样被拉长。

“我要你好好看着我。看到没有？”维吉尔转个身，又回头面对他。“我是我。你是你。所以管好你自己的事。”

他打开车门，但丁坐进去，这次他很安静。

现在飞机的引擎很吵。他们好像遇到了上升气流，机舱里颠簸得像云霄飞车，天气恶劣，雪片直往玻璃上扑，飞行员丝毫不惧，一头扎进去，直冲停机坪。坐在他旁边的人开始鼓掌了。

_你是你，我是我。_ 但丁稳稳地坐着，听飞机引擎的轰鸣声。他想， _所以现在我要来做我的事了。这可是你绝对做不到的事儿。_


	2. Chapter 2

“你看起来很年轻。”

“这活老骨头可做不来。”

但丁与委托人在一家酒馆见面。酒馆里暖和多了，地板下面加了炭火似的。说是酒馆，他看到厨师正在大锅里烫着一只兔子。委托他的女人很警惕，检查插销和合页，关紧隔间的两道门闩。

这里同样仍旧残存着节日的气息。门框上钉着红绿相间的丝带蝴蝶结，下面垂着的生锈的铃铛被锁在门外。窗户外还有不知名的鸟类摇摇摆摆地踱步，一声都不叫，嗓子被冻上了似的。躲进店里呀。但这些被抓来做广场迎宾门童的鸟呆呆地站着，只知道把翅膀藏进口袋。还好这是二十一世纪，不用把格里高利历扔掉，换成罗马儒略历。他想，否则日子倒退十一天，他岂不是要把圣诞节再过一遍。

“所以你真的是……这方面的专家？”

“如假包换。”

他打出的广告是专门解决“驱魔、灵异事件、凶手根本不像是人的凶杀案”。他要成为名气最大、最可靠的那个恶魔专家，以后也被写进童话书——也有大概率是Reddit的都市传说板。然后他就能把世界第一的名片在维吉尔眼前晃来晃去：“来加入我的事务所？”可以想象，维吉尔会嘲笑他过家家，说他在对决里输多赢少。模拟和实战可是两回事呀。但丁就可以摆出一副可惜的模样：难道你不想像父亲一样？甚至超越他？只要这么一句，维吉尔一定就会乖乖咬钩。“和父亲一样”，这种诱惑他经不住的。然后但丁大仇得报，神清气爽一整年。

他对面的女人自称达丽娅，但丁和她交换名字。她并没有因此放松多少，可能因为但丁这名字听起来像假名。但她还是尽量说服自己，假装全心全意相信他。如果不是走投无路，恐怕她也不会在网上找驱魔专家。

但丁还挺喜欢他和维吉尔的名字。就像一种先验的预言，妈妈以这样的方式给他们取名是因为喜爱诗歌，结果他们打起来的确很像布格罗的《地狱里的但丁与维吉尔》——还是前景里那两个。据说他们的父母登记结婚时很困难，因为无从查证斯巴达的真实身份。他定期更换身份，却是第一次遭遇到要结婚的境况。说到这点伊娃总忍不住笑。兄弟俩以前喜欢在大宅里探险，对小孩子来说一切“大人的”发现都像是撞进了巨人们居住的壮烈天地。某天他们找到过四份不同年代的受洗证明，上面写着他们的父亲曾在四家修道院以不同方式出世，时间横跨数十个世纪。

达丽娅说：“先自我介绍一下，我的副业之一是和朋友进行灵异探险。有时候是直播，有时候录播。直播去闯那些废弃酒店、据说有幽灵的精神病院、阁楼里晚上原地踏步的假肢能赚不少钱，而且挺好玩的……当然那些东西大多数都是骗人的。”她补充道，“我们一般都有剧本，有些吓人的镜头和信号中断都是安排好的。”

都是骗人的啊？但丁眼睛一眨不眨地听着。他其实挺伤心的。他曾经想过在闹鬼的废弃酒店睡一夜呢，感觉会很有趣。现在看来还是穿着防护服去核泄露现场看看比较实际。闹鬼大概率是假的，藏在后面的可能是人也可能是恶魔，但核辐射一定是真的。

“一个月前，我们决定去一个小岛上探险。它在罗斯托夫州。说是小岛，其实离亚速不远，人力划船就能到。之前不知道为什么一直荒废着。据说一群意大利人要在那里注资，建成一个度假村……不知道卖点是什么，冬泳吗？”她干巴巴地笑两声，“他们在那儿施工了半年，然后工程突然就搁置了，器械都没有撤走。很快亚速有人说夜里隔着岸能听到地狱的风声。那是种窸窸窣窣的摩擦声和惨嚎。有个人想去看看到底是怎么回事儿，结果尸体第二天被冲上岸。官方说法是他和朋友打赌想游到岛上，最后因肌肉痉挛溺水而死。”

达丽娅把一只空的玻璃杯拖到自己面前，拿起一支黑葡萄酒。她的手在抖。“你能帮我倒满它吗？”

但丁说好。

“我喜欢黑葡萄酒。黑色的、阴郁的、蒙昧的，不透光的颜色。这里的作家为这里的人下过论断，说一般的理性无法彻底理解这种颜色，他们会在不安的生活里印证它。”

她一连喝了两杯。

“……接下来，网路上有人查了资料，发现几百年前这座岛上发生过一起恶性事件，数千人在一夜之间死去了。或许是因为战争，或者饥荒、瘟疫？没人知道发生了什么，纸没有留下太多记载。后来它就一直荒废。直到一群意大利人觉得那是个赚钱的好地方。

“——没错，一个绝妙的赚钱好地方。所以我和朋友们打算去。我们以为一定能有很高的点击率……而且和往常一样毫无危险。我们本来就不害怕鬼怪，害怕的也不可能来玩这个。不过团队里有一个怕鬼的倒是很有戏剧效果。我们都知道那些鬼和幽灵，还有地狱的风声都是骗人的，出发前我们做过模拟，觉得那个声音恐怕是风刮到了哪块奇形怪状的石头上。为了避免风向改变，我们还准备了各种材质的塑料袋和鼓风机来还原那种‘地狱般的声音’——现在说起来这些还是很有趣——对不起，很快就会进入正题了。那天我们约好六点见面，我耽搁了，因为火车晚点，他们没有等我，决定先去做点前期布置，安装点儿吓人的东西，等我出了站再联系他们。

“整整一夜，我发送的讯息没有收到任何回复。他们全都失踪了，不知道是死是活。我报了警，他们在岛上找到了唯一的幸存者，他断了一条腿，现在还呆在精神病院里，他的伤口经过比对，不能与任何野兽的牙齿或者爪子吻合。”

女人递给他一沓复印件。但丁逐页翻阅，前两页是该岛少得可怜的历史记录，有些记录甚至是来自几百年前的诗歌，后几页是官方公布的结果和唯一幸存者的验伤记录，最后一张纸上用曲别针别着几张照片。

“或许他们真的……已经死了。我不知道他们到底遇到了什么，可能就只是野兽袭击，或者是……我不确定。事实上我真的不知道委托你去岛上看看是不是太危险。你可以拒绝的——不，最好你拒绝——但是如果你真的愿意接受委托的话，定金在这里。”

她推过来一个信封。

但丁没有立刻接过来。他正在拿起一张幸存者伤口的照片端详。伤者能活下来算是个奇迹，他的大腿像是被鳄鱼咬过，几乎被整个拧掉了，X光片里残余的一小截大腿骨也严重脱位。

他确定这种伤口是来自恶魔。

但丁眨眨眼，说交给我吧。

达丽娅吸了吸鼻子。“我找过三个通灵的，还有一个东正教神父。他们看了照片都争先恐后把定金退还给我。”

“所以你需要一位恶魔专家。”但丁说。酒馆拱廊里红色和橙黄色的光交错，映到他握着的玻璃杯上，一切颜色都被黑葡萄酒的颜色所吞没。“对了，那座岛叫什么名字？”

“佛杜那。”达丽娅回答：“它的意思好像是‘命运’。”

命运。但丁突然想到巴黎圣母院。据说这个词就被刻在石头上。他在心里哼起调子： _要死还是要爱？要死还是要生？你只需要点个头——_

年轻人有那种与生俱来的天赋，而且炫耀式地不知收敛，这种天赋可以追溯到小时候他用滴管给小猫喂奶粉，小猫乖乖地在他手上趴成一滩，结果维吉尔一伸手，那只猫就弓起脊背恐吓他不准靠近。他了解自己哪个角度最好看，知道怎么和人一个对视，就让人内心的闪电划过顷刻即灭的地平线。 “放心，去睡个好觉。”他举起玻璃杯与她碰杯，保证道：“你的噩梦马上就会结束了。”


	3. Chapter 3

但丁来到那个废弃的小岛，它不算大，航拍图类似一个蓝海边缘绿色的梭形，边缘并不平整。租船的时候工作人员告诉他这里大概十几公顷，全力奔跑下几分钟就能跑完一周。前一天刚下了雪，但岛上的雪已经化了不少，有的草木覆盖着干净的雪，有的树木并无雪覆盖，甚至树皮也很干燥，没有任何湿迹。但丁从中只认出了白蜡树和椴树。

施工设备的确还在，蒙了很厚的灰，四周蔓生着高矮参差的野草。他还看到一些在达丽娅形容里没有出现的建筑残骸。那些断垣残壁像被一只巨手捏着从天上掷下来的，不像自然垮塌，也找不到爆破的痕迹。唯一还能看出原样的是座一人高的石质十字架，它斜立在那堆废墟之前。但丁看不出来其上雕刻的装饰物是哪里的风格，他不和维吉尔一样喜欢研究这些，他喜欢美的热烈的，但是在宗教建筑上每个细节都被赋有意义，关系到事物的一种更高的秩序，美只是附带品。

但丁几番对比，找到了达丽娅同伴被发现时的地方。是离建筑遗迹不远的一棵树下，滴落状的血渗进裸露的树根留下深褐色的痕迹。之前看到伤口处的照片时，他几乎是立即明白了这种攻击是来自哪种恶魔，因为但丁也受过同样的伤，只是半魔的肌肉强度和恢复力都极其强大，他们大可以轮流去表演插剑魔术，兄弟俩都不会吝于给对方多插几根，当箱子打开观众会欢呼的，魔术师完好无损，只是衣服上有血。

但丁在消灭恶魔上是个熟手了。他和维吉尔从小就把恶魔当作练手素材，随着年岁的增长这越发没有挑战性，强大的恶魔难以突破魔界的封印，少数偷渡过来的都很弱，不会说话，像白蚁一样烦人——对半魔来说是这样的。逐渐他们开始比谁速度更快、谁战利品最多、谁能在猎杀恶魔时全程不落地，有时联手，有时彼此竞争。

直到……

但丁下意识触碰了一下脖子上的项链。

这是不久前他们从父亲那里得到的礼物，为了奖励他们变强了，能够让斯巴达打起精神来对付——然后兄弟两人被他拎小鸡崽似的一手一个拎回去，伊娃发了好大的火，因为明天他们还有期末考试，而维吉尔和但丁同样灰头土脸，虎口崩裂。

斯巴达在战斗中变成了恶魔的模样，真的长出了犄角。

维吉尔和但丁同样为此心潮澎湃，就像见证神话在眼前重现。于是两人摒弃前嫌精诚合作，结果还是被斯巴达揍了满头包。

落败后维吉尔问这是什么力量，斯巴达神神秘秘地说到必须要用它的时候你们会知道的。

“如果我们不知道怎么用它，又该怎么应对那个需要它的时刻呢？”

“鹿出生半个小时就可以站起来，在狮子的牙齿下奔跑。而人要十个月才能学会走路。”

斯巴达回答：“你们和我不一样。我诞生的地方总是黑夜，没有太阳，刚一出生的幼崽就要学会彼此厮杀，恶魔们终其一生也学不会爱和被爱。而你们是在爱下诞生的，你们面前有无数条路，可以选择不需要力量的生存方式。但如果你们真的需要力量，它就藏在你们的血脉深处。到那时它自会回应你的。”

晚餐时斯巴达将项链送给他们。

但丁不愿意接受这礼物，怎么看怎么别扭，找理由说：“这链子也太粗了吧？？”维吉尔则更直接，说落败却获得奖励是耻辱，他以后会自己把项链赢过来。

父亲向两个孩子解释了一番项链所承载的使命，说你们已经长大了，以后总会面临独自走下去的时候，希望到时候他们可以好好相处，继续保护好魔界的封印，活像人类父母给孩子交代家里的存折密码。

但是维吉尔和但丁根本不能好好相处。

他们只有在彼此背离上才有极大的心有灵犀。

透过午后三点的炽热但丁盯着火上的锅子，妈妈问但丁最近你们是怎么了，这次闹别扭的时间都快破纪录了。但丁被锅里沸腾蘑菇汤的香味馋得直打转，自告奋勇可以帮忙加奶油，更可以胜任试吃员，并不牵挂自己与哥哥的命运走向，他说我也不知道，或许我们觉得一个人败给另一个人比两个人败给同一个人要好一点。

妈妈亲切地回答“我确定你不止败给了一个人”，但丁跟着她的视线看到抽屉，他知道里面放着他的成绩单。

那天喝着蘑菇汤，但丁突然有反叛父亲的欲望。

在家庭中当孩子长大，就意味着父母相对地在衰落。总有一天孩子将不再越过父母的肩头去看世界，届时他会发现自己站立起来甚至要比被抱在怀里时拥有的视角更高。

但斯巴达压倒性地强大，而且神秘。但丁暂时不能想象这世界上有什么是他不知道的。他离群索居，不插手人发展的历史轨迹，在漫长的时间里什么都见识过。但他把近乎傲慢的信任赋予自己的孩子，相信这片森林里较弱的力量和萌芽不会被巨木窒息，他们自会去找自己的空气与雨露，即使他知道自己的力量必然使周围的自然变得荒凉。

夜里维吉尔在看书，他把其中一页拍照发给但丁看： _在时间中，每一个瞬间只有在消灭前一个瞬间——自己的父亲，从而使自己同样快地被消灭的情况下才存在；过去和未来都象任何一个梦一样微不足道，而现在只是两者之间没有维度和绵延的界限。_

他说：“据说斐济群岛的蛮族认为子杀其父，弟杀其兄是种责任。”

但丁想回他你都看了点儿什么怪东西，中二期也太长了吧，但还是把这句话从输入框里删掉了。

“你喝蘑菇汤喝到脑袋里长蘑菇了吗？”

“我没有。但丁，如果你有的话，可以再吃只兔子，让它把你脑子里的蘑菇吃掉。”

“兔子的幽灵会在你肚子里跳来跳去。”

“那你就再吃条蛇。”

“恶。”

他不回复了，睡着之前反反复复地想到 _弟杀其兄_ 。维吉尔到底是什么意思呀？但丁突然感到燥热，他的血液在体内奔涌，身体里仿佛有个声音向他透露亲缘关系的秘密。他困惑地自语，然后拉高被子试图闭上眼睛，却怎么都睡不着。

他摸出手机，给维吉尔发讯息：“最后一条。那肚子里的蛇怎么办？”

“喂它吃毒蘑菇。”

但丁不去想那些了。他皱皱鼻子，嗅到空气里有一股很重的血味儿。

他隐隐约约察觉到这起事件有点奇怪。往常恶魔们总是挨揍挨得相当积极，没脑子地一个个跳出来挑衅，不全被打死绝不罢休。但这次他走到现在都没撞见一个。

但丁往树林深处走，踩过吱吱呀呀的雪。

他看到了一个人。一个人类。他正拖着一具尸体的脚向前走。这具尸体看起来刚死没多久，血还新鲜，被打破的颅骨一路流下深深浅浅的血迹，像一条蛇被掐着尾巴直直地拖过草皮。他把它放到了一棵黑色的树下，凝视一会儿树干，嘴唇颤动着祷告。

那棵树的叶子哗啦哗啦震颤起来，整片巨大的树冠蠕动着挪移——

那不是树。

这个恶魔庞大的身体栖居在树枝上，把鳞片装成了一树的黑色叶子。

在下午四点的亮度和阳光下它逐渐伸展开来，探出一根触肢向下盘旋，勒紧尸体的脖子将他吊悬在空中。

那个男人目睹这一切更加热切，更加大声地祷告。但丁没能听出来他用的是什么语言。这个恶魔延展扭动，垂下榕树气根似的十几条触肢，每根尽头都缠着猎物，其中有人类也有几只大型动物。

这只恶魔可真是不挑食。可能它是要晒腊肉。但丁握紧手里的叛逆，慢慢走出来。

“喂，恶犬禁止投喂，你不知道吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

风从遗迹的石堆和从泥土里拱起的树根中呼啸而过，尸体在腐殖上被拖行的痕迹依然清晰，血液蒸发后形成了小小的干盐湖。

男人听到声音迅速站起身，从腰后抽出一把枪瞄准但丁。

“是啊，”他说，“一切都是有规矩的。看来你很讲规则。”

但丁就像没看到他黑洞洞的枪口。

“劳驾，让一下？”

“你可以走过来。”男人依旧稳稳地用枪口指着但丁，始终让他的眼睛、准星和但丁的胸口保持在一条线上。

但丁依旧是放松的。他可不怕枪。小时候他曾和维吉尔偷偷跟着电影学刀扎手指头缝的游戏，结果失手真的一刀剁开了手指头。还没等他哭出声，手指就迅速愈合把刀夹在了再生的骨头缝里，还要他呲牙咧嘴地再扯出来。那时候他举着自己被刀劈成了两半火腿肠的手指头震悚了，突然意识到父亲在万圣节时扮的无头骑士恐怕是真的没有头。

他郊游似的向前走。

一步，两步，一道光幕陡然自他背后升起，半球形的红色屏障将他、这个男人和恶魔栖身的树整个罩了进去。

“这是神圣之树的领域。”男人咧开嘴，他放下枪，布满血丝的眼睛打量但丁。“你献上祭品，而它会考验我们。你需要来称颂它。如果被你所打动，它就会赐福于你。”

“它想被表扬？它要求你这样做？夸得它舒服了它是能多结几个果子还是怎么？”

“它降下的奇迹是不可理解的，你没听说过那些传说吗？它是神，也是恶魔。你可以看到它蠕动的树冠，看到它的眼泪，那是为虔诚者垂的。”

“我看它是在对你流口水。”

“我是您的仆人格里[1]！”男人没再搭理但丁，他对着树上身型巨大的恶魔喊道：“它来自第一个在宇宙中发现的元素。那时候人都这么起名，格里，拉迪[2]……”

大风剧烈地吹过树冠，那个恶魔发出尖锐的吼声，那声音在林间回响，让但丁怀疑这就是城镇上的人听到的所谓地狱的声音。它拱起无具体形状的身体，几乎将格里与但丁都笼罩入了它的阴影中。

但丁跃起，一剑插进恶魔的躯体，拔出剑时洒出铺天盖地的血。巨大的恶魔狂怒起来，想甩开他，触肢抡断了树干。但丁稳稳地站在它身上，几下突刺削断恶魔试图卷袭他的触肢，将它砍削成一只光秃秃的海胆，刚才被悬吊的尸体纷纷落在地上。

“还想被表扬吗，小章鱼？”

但丁最后一击将它盘踞在树枝间的身体整个粉碎，枯叶被横飞的剑气击落，半空碎成簌簌的细粉。空气变得安静了，格里过了好一会儿才想起呼吸。光幕依旧笼罩着他们，西落的阳光被淡化为玫瑰色的碗，这倒置的碗底安静地裂出一道黑黝黝的缝隙。

或许恶魔就是从这里偷渡过来的。但丁暗暗戒备起来。从这道缝隙里他察觉到了一种奇怪的力量。他模糊地感觉到有什么东西滞留在裂缝里，而它正在展开屈折的身体，让那道裂隙从内部被打开，变得更宽更大。

它似乎连通着另一个空间，但丁在其中看到无数红色的星星。

那些星星以神秘的引力将但丁向里牵拉。

“——？”

突然的失重让他一惊，但丁把剑插进树干固定身体，但空气里像是有把无形的钓竿，斯巴达之子像一条鱼被从海里拉出来似的，眨眼间就被拖进了天上的漩涡。

格里盯着它，黑色的瞳孔放大，黑洞般逐渐吞没边缘的浅褐色。

格里的名字源于氦。它的确是第一个在宇宙中发现的元素。

人类的名字就是耻辱的代号。人出生了，就要拥有一个名字，就要去这世上游荡，就要经受耻辱。鞑靼人的本意是狗，而哥德人叫其未经受洗的同族德意志人，为了骂他们是异教徒。人们夸一个人，就说他是一个真正的人，要是诅咒一个人呢，还说他是一个人。

格里的父亲反抗自己的父亲，不愿在挂着厚沉沉天鹅绒窗帘的阴沉房间里讨论神学，不用圣人历[3]给自己的孩子起名，支持杀死国王，赶走神父。大辅祭从静修室被拖出来，他还是修士的时候给格里的父亲讲过许多故事，大洪水、诺亚的方舟、被沉入海底的都市，还有命运之城，他说 _孩子，以后你们会怎么样呀！_ 格里的父亲把这句话记了很久，直到牧首吉洪的忏悔书传遍所有城镇，他松口气，说 _有的东西瞬间就可把今天的人和明天的人相隔几个世纪_ ，从此直到临死前再也没想起过这位辅祭。

格里自幼时起，经受的就是彻头彻尾的无神论教育。他沉醉于用智力去解释世界，相信生命是一个亟待解答的谜题，相信人的集体才是位阶最高力量最大的集体，只有人的世界崇高又简单，是人类精神最具雄心和自负的产物，如此壮丽又如此大胆，规定世界是这样的、那样的。

当年龄到了他就去上学，带着他的马口铁行李箱，最好的那件外套被包在牛皮纸袋子里。他在渡船上度过一夜，旁边游学的高年级学生辩论为什么“船要在葡萄酒般深色的大海上航行”，从哪双眼睛才能看到这样的颜色，格里说 _因为荷马是瞎子_ 。

谢肉节没过多久，他坐上火车，身上只带着布林饼和用旧的铝水壶。他用醋把瓶身里外都泡过，但还是有橡胶垫和水垢的味道。当夜恶魔袭击了雨中穿梭的铁皮车。

格里后来经常想到那天的事，咣当咣当的车厢里灯泡摇晃，年轻人的头被甩到老人的肠子上。活下来的人获得了金钱补贴。格里去看自己差点也躺进去的公墓，年轻的未婚夫被抬走，他的哭声渐远，恳求不要就这样将它下葬，最起码给他个机会让他看看自己未来的妻子，格里想不通这些人是怎么用一堆碎肉拼成了他妻子的形状。

死亡是一切的结束。没有哪个死后的人还能还魂，告诉人们死后仍有生活。

所以死亡就是最大的恶了，它能让一切一笔勾销：已经死掉的人如何赎罪？已经死掉的人怎么能被补偿？已经死掉的人是没有过去的，也不会再有未来了。

格里弄不清这个恶来自何方：死亡从何处来到世界，它为什么袭击世界？

他生命里第一次去教堂，看那个十字架上的人。据说他是世上唯一无罪的，却用自己的生命为所有人类赎了罪。他在三日后复活，告诉人世上的死亡不是来自神，神是来拯救人们不死的。他教导人们不要爱这个世界，不要爱这个世界的任何东西。‘谁爱上了神，他的世界就是痛苦的’[4]，因为一切果实都因神的甜蜜而变得苦涩了。神是单色的，因为世界的一切颜色和他的颜色相比都没有意义了。

在神面前是没有人的。格里离开教堂，把圣经扔掉。他的父亲松口气，他已经很老了，记忆里的一切都蒙了雾，开始怕死，也怕得病，更怕自己的孩子告诉他世上有神会清算他的一生。他再次告诫格里神都是骗人的，给他讲自己小时候曾听过大辅祭讲的故事，说尘世之上还有另一个世界，那是神的充满爱的世界，那修士说到兴起打开圣器室，里面有中世纪修士的手抄本，书脊本本都贴着金箔，据说当时的摘抄员牙齿上永远有尊贵的蓝色。其中有本书记载了一座名为命运的城，那座城的人崇拜恶魔斯巴达，称赞以他们的虔敬纯挚同样能获得圣父的奖赏。

父亲，格里问：他们崇拜恶魔，为什么会获得圣父的奖赏？

孩子，斯巴达是神的化身，他来帮助了走出伊甸园后饱受恶魔所苦的人类。人类的所有历史中都有神的影子。他引导我们、布下考验、施以奖惩，在每个人的身上显现。所以直至现在，人依旧使用我主纪年。说完这句话他就死去了。

格里拥抱他的父亲，他突然想到欧斯庇德斯的酒神伴侣，他毕生在悠长的岁月里，以魄力与勇气对抗酒神，到头来还是在酒神面前俯首，以死亡来结束自己的事业，奔赴了自己的末运。

父亲死后格里开始寻找恶魔，收购恶魔的甲壳，求得恶魔附身过的武器。

现在他找到了真正的恶魔。

那吞掉了但丁的天顶留下一个旋转的漩涡，像谁用力拉掉了浴缸的水槽盖。

格里举起他猎杀的祭品，将它朝天空举起，希望这礼物能被收下。他大喊：“恶魔，魔鬼，我认出您！除了您的奇迹之外，这世上再没有别的奇迹了！”

风声突然消失了。格里的大脑还能思考，他的头颅落下时还能看到自己的身体奇怪地裂解成数十块，瘫软在地上。他死掉了。杀掉他的人拥有很锋利又很冰冷的刀，在被冻得打颤之前，他感觉到自己的生命已经被活过了。

[1]“氦”（Гелий）

[2]“镭”（Радий）

[3]东正教圣人历，里面收录了2500多位圣徒，他们的名字被分配到了不同的日子。神父在新生儿洗礼前，先翻阅历书查看当天的历书名，是什么就给孩子取什么名。

[4]佛马《模仿基督》


	5. Chapter 5

潮湿的月亮自云间流泻出来，照亮年轻人和白色的墙。瘦削的歌手躺在一张席子上，因年迈而失眠。他装硬币的空罐子摆在胳膊肘旁边，一条肚子干瘪的狗卧在身侧，察觉到但丁的靠近立起一只耳朵。

“俊美的年轻人，我的眼睛已经昏花，但还是能看到你的头发亮如熔银。星象没有显示一颗星星今晚会落下来。”

但丁向他的罐子里放了几张纸币，问他这是哪里。

“佛杜那。”

“我听过这个名字。我以为这里已经……消失了。”

“你是从哪儿听的呀？我敢保证大饥荒前这里的祭典还远近闻名。”他摇晃着头，一只手搂着他的狗，“我还在祭典上表演过呢。我扮演斯巴达，那可真是光辉万丈啊，每块地砖上都有层层叠叠的蜡油，那是人们手上捧着的长蜡烛滴下来的；地下窖里所有的器皿都被欢呼震碎了，以至于脚下传来海浪哗啦哗啦的声音。”

“人们胆战心惊，以为这整个岛正在被海浪推远呢。直到海一样多的葡萄酒击碎地板，浸过砖地上蜡烛滴下的蜡油，一直淹到人脚面以上，人们才终于又笑起来。后来他们都把酒桶藏进挖空的山体里，从此祭典的终点改道到了山脚下，那时候会有酒从石阶状的山顶流下来，每一层的颜色都不一样，山顶还是血红血红的，到了最后一阶就成了粉红色。”

“……你刚才说斯巴达？”

“你没有听过他的故事吗？正是他建立起这个城市，就任第一任领主。他在征战中为拯救我们而死了，但他会复活的，到那时还信他的人就有福啦……”

“你看看我，我的身体被刨过了、磨亮了、削薄了，除了扮演圣人，我没别的活可以做了。后来他们把表演者都赶走了，我不愿走，孩子们嘲笑我，他们希望长大后成为任何人，只要不像我。”

“没有人记得整整七天，第一日我走向大教堂，人们手持棕榈枝拱卫我，唱起哀歌时回到各自的家紧闭门窗；最后一日是举行守夜礼，以此来庆祝斯巴达复活。我戴着用银子做的沉重发冠，脖子酸疼，因为锡纸王冠太轻了，而且斯巴达是银发。年轻人，和你一样的银发。”

他的狗对着空荡荡的街道吠叫起来。

“如果没有那次饥荒，我现在还有机会继续表演呢……又到一年祭典的时候了。过来，你这瞎眼秃头的杂种狗！别叫了！过来！”

他搂紧自己的狗。“入岛的桥早被砸毁了，各家的船和桨也都被烧光了。年轻人，你是从哪里来的？”

但丁随便说了个地名。这不算是欺骗，他根本没有国籍。幼时但丁有段生活动荡的时间，他和维吉尔的出生记录早已被多次篡改，初始版本没有人记得。

“快走吧，别参加祭典，没有圣周游行的祭典算什么祭典呀。我早该回西班牙的。不去安达卢西亚是我这辈子最大的错误啦。”老人捡起罐子里但丁放下的钱递还给他：“你给我张纸干什么？”

但丁只好又把它收回兜里。

他的狗依旧在向空气呲牙，鼻尖警惕地皱起来，喉咙里发出呜噜呜噜的声音。

但丁在它的视线尽头没有发现任何东西。

但是空气中有一种奇怪的感觉吸引着他的注意力。

夜晚马上就要过去了。

老人嘟囔几声，不再管他的狗了，缩在席子上睡过去。

但丁在屋顶等待。

很快太阳升起来了，第一扇门、第二扇门，人们打开房门，彼此问候，身穿各种颜色的长袍，三三两两向一个地方前进，如影子在背光处聚集起来。正如老人所说，他们手里拿着蜡烛，还有棕榈枝，还有人抬着神像模型。

那可能是斯巴达的模型。它有一头银发，金属融化后形成的假发套很僵硬，像个冠冕扣在透明的人像上。人像有些地方已经很旧了，可能每次祭典它都要被从仓库里找出来扶到御座上，背后的光环也有点歪。它更像个医学用的人像，质地透明，没有特地雕刻出面部特征，身穿黑色的弥撒祭衣，戴长手套，喉咙处用蓝色与红色的凝胶标明了这些中空的管道是静脉和动脉。

但丁握紧自己的剑，汗毛竖起。

太奇怪了。

但丁的五感比普通人类灵敏，这让他讨厌烟味，但是他没有某些动物那样强大的嗅觉。作为半魔——特殊的，非人也非恶魔的半魔——他识别人不是靠感官而是直觉。

每个人都有自己的气息，而且每个人的气息都不一样，有的令他舒适，有的让他不太想靠近。但是这群人……他们感觉起来 _一模一样_ 。

长期生活在一起，或者到过某些地点的人难免会彼此影响。但丁时常以为进过某个酒吧厕所的人是去沼气池里打了个滚。斯巴达也说过但丁和维吉尔刚出生时很像，慢慢的才开始闻起来不同了。那时候他们已经厌恶让别人猜谁是谁的游戏了，但丁充满期待地问自己是不是更好闻的那个，“因为我更爱吃甜的”。

每个人都有自己的生命。他们在磕碰中和别人的生命划开分界线，像维吉尔在院子里画线，“这条线开始，左边是我的，右边是你的。不准越线。”

这些人在但丁的感知里根本没有分界线。如果闭上眼，他一定会以为是他的手连着她的胳膊，她的脚后跟连着他的脚尖。就像这些人拥有的是同一个生命。但丁潜意识里甚至不能把他们当作一个个单个的人，只能把他们看作一头铺展开来的动物。

而且这只动物的每个细胞都能当作肌肉眼睛和骨头，每块组成部分都是完整的一个个体，他们均匀地撒在小巷间，延展在各个房子里，一个个肉体组成漫长而广阔的洪流，他们汇聚在一起，滚滚向前。

但丁跟上他们。

他在房顶与房顶间快速移动，没有选择混进人群里，但他依旧感觉自己是潜入了某个巨型生物的体内，被它的脉搏和身体组织包围了。


	6. Chapter 6

人流汇聚到了城市中心的大教堂。教堂门口有一个巨大的石质十字架，它被擦拭得很干净，但依旧保留着石头的原始和粗犷。但丁觉得它看起来很眼熟。它很像荒岛上的那个，只是更新，没有裂痕，戴有花环。

但丁站在教堂顶端，天窗没有玻璃，他能把下面发生的事看得清清楚楚。

教堂内有一座巨大的雕像，是斯巴达握着剑肃然而立的模样。但丁得承认这真的有点像自己的父亲。或许他们的祖先真的见过斯巴达。

现在天刚蒙蒙亮，光从天窗和大开的门露进一线，安静地照亮空气里漂浮的灰尘。有神职人员正在点亮金色的烛台。银冠的神像穿过阴暗的门廊。它自人们的头顶被一双双手传递过来，进入礼拜堂，两个助祭接过它，将其放置在祭台上。人们盯着俯视他们的无面神像，与身边的人说着悄悄话，烛光下脸色如打过蜡的尸体。

“我们都要完了！”一位老妇人突然哀嚎，“——十年前圣子没有降生！我们都要完了！”

站在她身边的人赶快抓住她的肩膀，示意她冷静。

她先是冻僵了似的直发抖，又呼呼歇歇地笑，眼角的皱纹扭曲地堆叠起来，“这都是报应。报应。斯巴达不会保佑我们了。完了！你，我，我们全都完了！”她不说话了，呼吸时嗓子里发出空洞的呼哧声。

“——我们不会完的。”

一位身披法衣的人走到台前，他很年轻，胸前挂着一个胸牌，用金子做成的细链穿着，上面刻着他的职位：佛杜那区主教。

众人瞬间噤声，他轻声向教众们问好：“因我父斯巴达、及圣子、及圣神之名。”

“——愿他保佑。”

“愿我父斯巴达的勇武，圣子的祝福，圣神的恩赐与你们同在。”

“——也与您的心灵同在。”

他们在胸前画了个符号，低下头开始忏悔。

但丁心里有点不舒服。他不愿以斯巴达之子自称——拜托，这真的有点傻，先自我介绍一番 _站在你面前的是斯巴达与伊娃之子，世上唯二的半魔，未来第一的恶魔猎人，分期付款者，廉租房的卡丽熙_ ——最后一个称呼好像不太对，可是但丁一时想不起来卡丽熙的丈夫应该被怎么叫了。一定有个词是专门被发明出来叫多斯拉克可汗的，但现在他总是以卡丽熙的丈夫闻名。就像一旦用了 _斯巴达之子_ 这个名号，但丁这个名字就总是渺小得无关紧要了。

但这不代表他愿意这群人喊斯巴达 _父亲_ 。各有各爸，这群人怎么乱喊呀？他想维吉尔也不会愿意的。毕竟维吉尔也和他共享斯巴达之子这个身份。

但丁突然感觉到一种挫败。在一起的时候他们强调自己的独立性： _我是我。你是你。_ 现在他开启了自己独自一人的冒险，来到一个陌生的地点陌生的时间里，一想象事件解决后他能在某个领域胜过维吉尔，让他感觉到 _事态失控了_ ，但丁就快乐得想吹口哨。结果现在他又想起维吉尔了。就像他们是一对特殊的连体婴，身体分开了，统一的部分却还在更深的领域里潜藏着。

“全能的父与各位兄弟姐妹。我听到了一些疑问在你们心里回荡——关于生与死。”主教说：“的确。这世上有两重圣幕，它们隔着人和永生的天堂。所有人都想掀开它。”

“这世上的两重圣幕*，头一层是伪神居住的场所，各地的人在第一重圣幕前敬拜他们的神，给灯台添无用的清橄榄油、咽下他们神的血与身体。第二层是至圣的场所，至圣所中敬的是众神之神，救世的主，是他授予人类的神自由与权柄。至圣所没有六枝的精金灯台、摩西砸过的石头和包金的约柜，但至圣所上面有恶魔头颅的影罩着代表斯巴达威能的施恩座。”

主教将神像的衣带解开，但丁看到这尊神像透明的皮肤下拥挤着惟妙惟肖的内脏。

“人国的神学家辩驳饮食和洗濯的规矩，几世纪后才能得出结论，原来是要拿金线和蓝色、紫色、朱红色线并捻的细麻做成带子扎在腰上。那些都不过是属人的条例，遵循它们不能到达神的永生的国。”

他用小刀切开赤裸神像的脖子，血立刻流了出来，刚好接满助祭手里的浅盘。但丁没有闻到任何血的味道，倒是有油画颜料的气味。他把血抹在祭坛四角，抹在自己的右耳垂上，把指头蘸于血中，对着祭坛后的幔子弹血七次，最后举起小盘子，将这恐怕是红色颜料的血洒在信众脸上。

但丁不知道他们回家后该怎么洗。

他又掀开神像胸口的盖子，用尖细的金属器具挑出盖脏的网状脂油，然后伸进腹腔，赤手捧出颤巍巍的肝脏。但丁嗅到一股香气，那可能是某种膏状香料制成的。

助祭从祭坛后搬出一只注满水的大香炉，另一人拎一捆木柴。当炉底的木柴把水烧滚，主教拔开圣水瓶的软木塞，向里面撒上半瓶这特殊的调料，将五脏扔进炉子，开始了这场喷香的火祭。

所有人目睹那锅化合物是如何咕噜咕噜冒泡。熏香与油膏混合在一起的甜腻气息在礼拜堂里浮浮沉沉，钻进所有人的鼻腔。但丁觉得鼻子有点痒。

“愿全能的父与圣子垂怜我们，赦免我们的罪，愿我们圣子的圣体圣血的搀合，使领受的人永生。我的兄弟与姐妹，请来受领圣餐吧。”

信众一个个从祭台右边的小桌子上拿起碗碟，走到主教身前，主教祝福他们，用大勺自炉中舀起浑浊的红色浓汤盛进他们手捧的小碟子。

这是献祭还是涮火锅呀？知道锅底原料的原型是斯巴达给但丁带来些许的不适。但丁不知道自己到了几几年，他也看不懂教堂角落滚筒洗衣机似的万年历，但他猜自己的父亲恐怕正在环游世界。这如果被他们知道了，这群人的口水岂不是要流得抬高太平洋？

“主教……”突然有人说：“可是圣子没有降生。”

队列的匀速前进中止了。一时间他们的呼出的湿气似乎让空气都变沉了。

“曾有人把山羊和公牛的血献给神。而神感于他的诚恳，赐予五饼二鱼，喂饱了全城的人。而斯巴达用自己的血赐予我们。他与恶魔在此地战斗十天十夜，神圣的血洒进我们的土地。我这话对吗？”

“对的。”

“这十年间圣子未曾降临，或许是因为我们有罪。许是我们有思、言、行上的过失，我父要对我们稍示惩戒。我这话对吗？”

“对的。”

“我父是慈爱的。他不忍我们承受痛苦，而人又能犯下怎样的弥天大罪呢？在全知全能的父面前一切罪都是微不足道的。他总会宽恕赦免我们的。我这话对吗？”

“对的。”

“若山羊和公牛的血，通过仪式洒在不洁的人身上，尚且可叫人成圣，身体洁净，何况斯巴达将自己无瑕无疵的血献给人呢？”

他将炉中的汤盛进那人手捧的小碟子，高声说：“万物是用血拭净的，斯巴达将恶魔从世上抹去就是用了血。当器皿脏污，我们就用水把它洗净，当人被时间的尘土追上，自然当用更美的祭物去洁净。信友，恭领圣体吧。咽下它，然后让我们一同去拭净自己，神的恩赐就定会回归我们身侧。”

*这部分祷词是恶意篡改自希伯来书9：21-28 


	7. Chapter 7

饮尽碗碟中的液体，信众列成安静的洪流走出教堂的大门，有人抬起刚被开膛破肚的神像，为它流血的脖子系上花环挡住刀口。他们走得很慢，护着手里的蜡烛，不让它被风吹熄，哀伤的笛声里除了主教外每个人都低着头。

斯巴达无面的神像在高处俯视他们。

_夕阳的余晖敬照着圣山，神圣的山依然记得有一个亚伯拉罕_

他们和着笛声低唱： _过去了多少年一切就像昨天，那是一个悲伤的日子，神要考验他的亚伯拉罕_

_从以撒到撒拉，再从基土拉到以实玛利*_

_不用犹豫和眼泪，主必快来_

_斯巴达我的大牧者，复活主，神羔羊，他于燔祭上受感_

并非所有人都参与了进去。但丁看到有一些苍老的面孔藏在老街两侧半开的窗户后，死死地盯着这支队伍。从中他闻到一种腐朽的味道。人将死时身上会有这种味道。

行至佛杜那城石砌的大门，带着流浪狗的老人突然冲出来拉住主教的衣角，求他让自己加入。

您记得我的，他恳求：我是最好的歌手，您记得我的，我扮演过斯巴达。求求您啦，发发善心吧，我要没有机会了。

助祭蹲下身来，将他拽着主教长袍的手指一根根掰开。

而主教根本没有直视歌手，只是专心看着手里摇晃的烛焰。几个年轻的信徒将他拖走，逮住冲过来吠叫的狗，几下把它摔得呜呜叫。有力气的年轻人拎着它后脖松垮的皮走到队伍最后，把这只老狗塞进布袋子里，抡起胳膊使劲儿扔远。一阵风刮过似的，但丁接住了它，往前一滚藏在小巷的拐角后面。

“嘘，乖狗狗，”他扯断布袋的细绳，手指圈着它的嘴巴，摸它秃了几块毛但依旧毛茸茸的脑袋。那只狗没有叫，甩甩耳朵，乖乖地舔了舔他的手。

“过去是过去。”他听到主教说。“朋友，黄昏的人不能再回到黎明了。每个人做出了选择，就无法再反悔了。”

“那你回答我啊！与耶稣同钉十字架的强盗为什么会得救？监狱里的参孙为什么会被耶和华原谅？”

“我们不信耶和华的故事。如果你信他，就向他恳求吧。如果他值得你信，他就会让你得到你想要的。去唱你的赞美歌，欢快地庆祝他的死亡和重生吧。朋友。如果你信我父，就会知道一切命运都是彗星，你一生的选择就只有那么一次，剩下的都只不过是重复。”

游行队伍逐渐走远了。歌声仍在风中回响，那位老人缩在原地，依旧目送着他们的背影不愿意离开。

但丁走出来把狗交还给它。

老人颤着手把狗搂进怀里，紧闭的嘴巴里迸出两声愤怒的气声。他深呼吸几次，才能颠三倒四地表达感谢，“罗克·桑托斯。愿您好运，先生……”他抬起头，突然愣住了。

“——是你！”桑托斯盯着但丁的脸，“你的头发。太阳下它们看起来更……亮了。”

“是我。我看到了那个祭典。”他说，“这一切到底是怎么回事？”

桑托斯站起来。

“请换个地方说，”他带着但丁左拐右拐，来到一个偏僻的小房子门口。“这里到处都是耳朵。还有很多空屋。”他说，“因为有很多死人。”

他推开门，示意但丁自己找块还算干净的地板下脚。

“你去看了祭典，那你一定发现了佛杜那教区的确虔诚。”

他跛着脚，笨拙地从编进了金线的旧地毯下面摸出一个银酒壶，晃一晃，听到里面有水声弯起满是皱纹的嘴角。

“这里的信仰是斯巴达。但历任牧首一直承认斯巴达也是神的变体，并不把它当作异端。这里的祭典过去很出名，常有人来这里观礼——所以我没骗你，我的确曾是歌手，还很受欢迎呢。”

他喝两口酒，直接坐在了地毯上。

“直到一次灾荒来临。人们没有吃的，一海之隔的陆地上也没有存粮了，佛杜那的居民饿死大半，剩下的绝望等死。结果这里发生了一些……奇迹。奇迹救了他们。从此人们更加虔信，把外人全部赶走，与外界的交流也被中断了。”

“奇迹？”

“你看到游行的队伍了吗？他们正准备去圣山接受一年一次的洗礼。那座山就是奇迹的证据。它是一座会冒出酒的山，阶梯状的山让酒一层层流下来，山顶处还是血红的颜色，到了山脚就变成了粉红色。”

但丁对能冒出酒的山有点好奇。但他又怕满上一杯喝进肚里，就得干掉半杯发酵的细菌。不然它为什么会尝起来像酒精呢？

“在过去它只是一座普通的山，在灾荒时期，斯巴达不忍看人受苦，降下了奇迹，让光秃秃的山突然冒出水来，让一个面包就可以喂饱全城的人。于是人们都不再被饥饿所苦。当所有人的肚子都被填饱了，那座山冒出的水又变成了血。有人尝了一口，宣布那是葡萄酒。人们为斯巴达举行了彻夜的狂欢祭典，渴了就去山脚下舀酒喝。从此那座山被称为佛杜那的圣山，由主教委派教团骑士把守，仅在每年的祭典开放，供人用来洗礼。”

“他们为什么不允许你去呢？”

“……原因有很多。或许因为我在饥荒年间不信斯巴达。或许因为我以前赚了很多钱，而现在金子就只是石头。过去我有全岛唯一一个能全年嗅到玫瑰香气的房间，哪怕是主教也不能在冬天购得时令的鲜花放满阳台。现在我捡死人的房子住。”

桑托斯不再说话了。他看上去在出神，可能想到了那些朽烂的天鹅绒窗帘。过一会儿他又开始抱怨那些人唱的歌很糟糕， _圣山冒出了血的那个黎明，_ 他说，血水像葡萄酒一样层层渐变拾阶而下，光线从烧焦的枯树间漏进所有人眼睛里，悲伤如竖琴的琴弦。

他突然问但丁是不是想去圣山看看。

但丁承认了自己的确想去。

他恳求但丁能不能为他带点酒回来。 _只要一壶，不，半壶也可以。_

但丁答应了，他千恩万谢，欣喜得脸颊抽搐，险些跪地而歌，说要给但丁写赞美诗。

“你再这样我不帮你了。”听见这威胁桑托斯才终于消停了。

离开前但丁问他主教所说的圣子是什么。

“圣子每十年降生一次，所以祭典前要挑选符合要求的、刚好十岁的孩子参与仪式。十年前，整整十二个月都没有新生儿诞生。没办法，佛杜那本来就只是个小地方。这次的洗礼恐怕要和往年不太一样啦。” 他说，“尊敬的主教大人一定都快急疯了。他得做点什么，才能让自己的威权不在今天完蛋。”

*撒拉、基土拉、以撒和以实玛利分别是亚伯拉罕的两任妻子与孩子


	8. Chapter 8

但丁追着游行队伍的痕迹，一路掠过所有衰败的证据，那些明显年久失修的老房子屋顶踩上去吱吱作响，敞开的窗户有的飘出了怪味儿，摇摇欲坠的门上还挂着生锈的铰链。

待出了城，在一大片椴树林中能看到人开辟的小路，每隔几米,道路两侧就有一台熊熊燃烧的火盏。那些饰有珠宝的金属灯台早已被熏得发黑，宝石却仍然好好地嵌在上面，在漆黑的底色上拼出银色花瓣和红果的模样。黑黝黝的路面在火光的照耀下闪着光，无数贵金属的粉末在铺路时像沙子一样被碾平塑形，就为了让走上去的人以为是裁了段满是星星的夜空下来铺路。

这条路蜿蜒着通向远处的山，黄昏时山尖就像一个圆圆的血点。烟灰和腐殖的气味被沿路的浓烟搅浑，交织成一种沉闷而刺鼻的气味。但丁被熏得远远缀在慢吞吞的队伍后面，他们六人一组，忙于点亮两边的灯，一些讲经的话断断续续飘进他耳朵里。“一个人应当成为施光者。通过施舍了光，他变得闪耀而不朽。当然，他也不应该再把灯盏拿走。”

他们几乎穿过整片椴树林，来到岛的最西端。圣山就在这里。

它被乱石耸峙，山体是奇异的粉色，不太高，大概有三四百米，像一道闪电在半空中划出了半颗菱形的火焰。

凑近会发现这种颜色并非来自山石，而是源于水。水流的冲刷下它自然形成了层层叠叠的梯田，锥形的山体就像巨人的磨盘被由小至大整整齐齐码在了一起。红色的水流从山顶缓慢地涌下来，于是山巅像是铺满了一层血红色的矿石，这异色的水一层一层淌下来，到了最后一层已经淡得只能看出池底鹅卵石的灰白色。

但丁觉得它像正在融化的草莓圣代。

数百看上去经受过训练的看守者列队，走过来向主教行礼，他们都穿着一样的衣服，拿着同样制式的剑。主教拄着白蜡木杖，脖颈挂着书口刷金的圣书，停下来和他们说话，笑起来谦恭而诚挚。他领着教众涉入最底层的水中。

“无所不能的斯巴达，圣子的父，现在用水重生了你们，并且赦免了你们一切的罪，但愿他施恩给你们，保护你们，直到永生。”

“——直到永生。”

“兄弟与姐妹们，从施洗的时候到如今，天国是以猛力夺取的[1]。法利赛人不许人们进入基督所立的天国[2]，人就去攫取它。”

“——去攫取它。”

“现在请跟随我向上几阶。”

他们沿着木制的栈道向上，黑压压的队伍在但丁感知中依旧是 _共生的_ ，他潜意识里甚至觉得是一条由数千个环节组成的巨型蜈蚣正向上盘旋。一小时后，当天色已渐昏暗，他们到达了半山腰的高度，趟进这层粉红色的水体。水下的石头踩上去很滑，老人在内、青壮年在外，他们彼此搀扶，几人一组簇拥着在粉色的小型瀑布下站稳。

这群人丝毫不畏惧打在脸上的水，把胳膊探进水帘后面，在潮湿的石壁上摸索，拽出一个个铁拉环，后面连着多节锁链。他们看着脚下的水，目光闪烁，咽着口水，脸似乎都在因饥饿萎缩。

“开镰吧！因为庄稼熟了；痛饮吧！因为酒就要榨满了[3]！”

当主教开始祈祷，他们几人一组攥紧拉环，跟随着主教口念祷词，在每句的最后一个重音落地时使劲。那些锁链被人力拉出一截，如数百条漆黑的剑鱼脊骨硬生生地分开了瀑布。他们保持几秒后泄力，锁链像是连接着山体内部某个轰然下坠的沉重楔子，被猛扯着缩回了瀑布后面。如此数回，瀑布飞撞在人和山岩的身上，梯田上飘起咸腥的水沫，金属锁链被扯动的声音、山体内部的巨响以一种特殊的韵律嵌入进了祷告声中。

突然，像是多汁的果子经过漫长的压榨终于迸出汁液，山巅涌出的水流轰然炸裂。山顶的水颜色几乎浓得发黑，空气里起了血般的薄雾，红色瀑布整个染红了圣山。

人们欢呼起来，争先恐后张开嘴去接从上层飞溅下来的血色瀑布，直到几十秒后瀑布的颜色回归正常，还有人直接跪下来，饮马般吞咽这阶梯田蓄积下来的堪过小腿的玫红色血水。

主教说道：“兄弟与姐妹们，万物是用血拭净的。我们的罪已经被拭净了，神未送下圣子，但给了我们赎罪的机会。现在这里信而受洗的必然得救，因为受洗的人已归于斯巴达名下，成为他的肢体了。”

但丁猛然发现这群人里没有了老人。

他们的人数没有变化。然而这数千人的队伍里，经过了一场洗礼所有人都光彩照人，年轻有力，下山的速度都比上来时要快上许多。

他们更像是 _同一种东西_ 了。

但丁避过守卫上了山。他答应了要给桑托斯带酒，而且他的好奇心鼓动着他去山顶看看。

山巅是一个水流倒而涌出的巨洞。但丁看准这垂直洞穴中突出的山岩一点点跳下去。他觉得自己在探寻不老泉的源头。

但丁喜欢冒险。冒险是兴奋的、变换的、危险的，也有可能是阴郁和恐怖的。他和维吉尔一起打游戏，自己的人物总是因为探索一些奇奇怪怪的地方早早死掉。和他的同胞哥哥不一样，但丁喜欢这种未知，并且模模糊糊意识到不管人怎么应对，它都会保持这种性质。

“你的勇气来自力量充沛和如痴如醉。这让你魔鬼似的行动。”大概还不到十岁，斯巴达就曾警告他，“记住一点，你的力量还没有那么强大。”

但丁这时候就会讨厌父亲。

他因为跳崖摔断的腿还打着石膏，就开始和父亲故意唱反调：“什么是魔鬼似的行动？我又不会去犯罪。”

“魔鬼的行动有时是好的，”斯巴达说，“它是违背生命和自身的利益，顺从本能和思想。”

但丁诚实地说自己没听懂。

斯巴达转问维吉尔：“你记得特里斯坦和伊索尔德的故事吗？他们毁于通奸。这世上有很多因错误的爱而生的悲剧，你觉得写这些故事是在警示世人：这事不好，所以不要去通奸吗？”

但丁插嘴问通奸是什么意思。而维吉尔立即意识到父亲知道自己找了一些……这个年龄不该看的书。但最开始，他怎么会知道这一摞精装的莎士比亚里，竟然藏着可怜的被轮奸砍手割舌的拉维尼亚呢？

但他在被父亲提问。正在被期待的自我证明感让维吉尔暂时压下羞耻，想了想后给出了否定的答案。但他也说不清为什么有那么多的作家要去写这通奸的故事。

“他们写书和诗歌不是为了批评出轨，通奸，教导人犯下这些错会结局悲惨。他们也从没有这么指望过。难道看了麦克白的人，就会放弃野心吗？看了犯罪小说的人，就真的会杀人吗？如果所有文字都只能给健康人画肖像，那世上动人的故事就得消失大半。一段生命借助文字复现了，其他人是否讨厌它是无所谓的，作者是否愿意把它呈现出来也是无用的，因为不能用生命去反对生命。”

“所以他们其实不想要悲剧？”知道莎士比亚不是真的想 _那样_ 对待拉维尼亚让维吉尔松了口气。“如果他不愿意的话，那不写不就好了？”

“有些瞬间人总会面临几乎使他血管崩裂的快乐和热情。”斯巴达说：“某个句子、某个故事呼唤着想要诞生，就像某种命运呼唤着想要降临到人身上一样。有些人天生爱自己赴死的心境，那个时刻他是身不由己的。”他终于又把话题转到最开始：“比如但丁。”

但丁抗议：“我又不写诗！维吉尔爱写。他写得还很糟，这连我都知道。”

“但是你跳崖摔断了腿。”他问但丁当时是怎么想的。

但丁说不清楚。他说自己看着脚下有点害怕，又有点渴望，心怦怦的跳，“最后一回神就在空中了”。

现在但丁跳进山顶的空洞，他轻巧得像只滑翔的蜜袋鼯。

他没有估计错，山体里果然用锁链悬着一个巨大的楔子，刚才数百条锁链将它拽起，狠狠碾碎了被放置在石盘上的果子。

但丁继续向下。四周都是倒涌的水流，水的声音和血的气味混在一起，来自四面八方。

他发现那不是果子。

那是一个人。他闭着眼睛，锁骨以下的身体破布一样散开，皮肉、神经、血管和骨骼完全分开，奇诡地漂浮在浅浅的水面上。或许刚才巨大的楔子就是在捶打他的身体，要把他砸扁、锤烂，榨出所有的血液。他看起来像只剩了一副空壳般透明，几乎失去了重量和温度。

而且他拥有银色的头发，在月光下闪闪发亮。

但丁听到自己血液奔涌的声音。

——那是维吉尔。

[1]思高本的马太福音11：12

[2]马太福音22：13

[3]约珥书3：13


	9. Chapter 9

维吉尔曾是唯物主义者，小时候他甚至根本不信“恶魔剑士斯巴达”的存在。他和但丁的学习氛围很自由，斯巴达和伊娃尽量不带任何偏向地教导他们认识世界——更何况即使是斯巴达，也不能断定什么是对的，什么又是错的——当亚当斯用手和笔推算出海王星的存在，斯巴达来了场近半年的长途旅行亲自鉴定。还有一段时间他热衷于把一切东西切片，放在电镜下面看来看去。

小时候的维吉尔是自己选择成为一个唯物主义者的。他生于二十世纪后半期，知道世界是怎么构成和运作的，知道是埋在墙里的电线让声控灯亮起，而不是魔力。在很长一段时间里他根本不相信斯巴达是恶魔，觉得家里的魔法物品是骗小孩子的魔术道具。但丁和他正相反，他觉得一切魔术都是魔法。

他们在书柜里找到中世纪教士翻译的孤本，讲拯救了人类的恶魔斯巴达曾显露出自己神人的姿态， _他的头发像熔炼得发白的金属_ ，后来还找到父亲的四份受洗证明，横跨数个世纪，“不存在神也不存在恶魔。”维吉尔对弟弟信誓旦旦：“歌德叫莎士比亚他 _最遥远高空的星辰_ ，古代人管带领他们打赢了一场战争的首领叫斯巴达，这不是推崇，而是虚荣和自爱，为了证明自己不是蠢货。”但丁则建议去摸一摸父亲头上到底有没有长角。

他们真的去摸了。

斯巴达没计较这两个小家伙敲核桃似的敲自己的脑壳。他问两个人为什么要这么做，然后笑起来，告诉但丁自己的角只是还没长出来，它像蛇蜕皮一样要换掉旧的，以后才能更大更气派，转头又问维吉尔人能多长时间不呼吸，维吉尔回答：大概一分钟？斯巴达要他自己试试。当天晚上但丁哭着跑去找妈妈，说维吉尔在浴缸里自杀。

斯巴达对维吉尔的要求和对但丁不一样，他们的态度也助长了家长的区别对待。有题目不会做时维吉尔想到半夜，而但丁蒙头就睡。但他们的结果是一样的，该不会还是不会。这时候但丁就会嘲笑哥哥的黑眼圈，说看来少睡几小时也没让你开窍。

维吉尔总是朝着一个方向，援引周围的一切来证明自己是正确的，把一切用作原料燃烧，如果没有原料他就自燃。他喜欢挑战斯巴达，屡败屡战，而但丁在非要赢父亲这件事上没什么执念，维吉尔也对赢但丁兴致缺缺。“为什么？因为我随便就可以赢你”。听到这话但丁发誓要打他一顿。斯巴达最早察觉了私下的暗流涌动，但默许他们互殴，可能因为这也是他第一次做父亲，更何况自己的孩子还是史无前例的半魔，他们没有人类那么脆弱，上午一个把另一个打飞了两颗牙，下午睡个午觉的时间就能长出来。如果火焰根本不烫，小孩子就会一直玩火。所以小时候但丁才是挑衅的那个。他突然察觉到自己是后出生的，他在一切领域与维吉尔相争，不服为什么爸妈叫他们的时候总是叫“维吉尔、但丁”。长大了一点，当但丁理解到诞生的顺序不算什么，维吉尔又想要让但丁服从。

历史上很多地方都有斯巴达留下的踪迹。斯巴达是一个传说，一个谜，人类疯狂幻想的集成，人不由自主地想去解开它。对他的两个孩子来说更是这样。父母的生活在孩子眼里是神秘而庄严的，他们的父亲也从没自夸过他漫长的时间，唯一的端倪是当他拉起小提琴，会无不骄傲地说 _以前有朋友叫我提琴手卡里尼*_ 。

维吉尔是在挑战斯巴达时觉醒了魔人。当两人一起上还是被父亲打了满头包，但丁先退出了这场较量，斯巴达反而称赞他“理智是好事”，而维吉尔不肯，每天雷打不动地发起挑战。当他体力耗尽却还是咬着牙不肯认输，像是水终于慢慢灌满了长颈瓶，他属于恶魔的身躯从人类的身体内部迸出。那是冷静的非人的蓝色，他感觉有风暴在体内啸叫，有一个漩涡，一个从他体内诞生的漩涡把他抓住了，它旋转得那么快，拥有那样的力量，几乎能把一切航船甩离人世的地面，因此在漩涡最中心的他才能保持平静，甚至如常地观察自己的手、覆盖了魔力的衣服下摆，问他：“你打败我和但丁时，用的就是这种力量？”

父亲问他：“你觉得怎么样？”

“……我觉得我能飞起来。”

“你以后真的可以飞起来的。因为你是我的孩子。”

“你为什么不变成恶魔的姿态和我打？”

“你和但丁一起上的话还差不多。年轻人勇敢是好事，但有时候我希望你把勇敢的选项放在最后一位。”

“我觉得我一个人也行。”

但他还是被父亲轻轻松松压制住了。那副模样一定很奇怪，人类的手指攥着恶魔的倒三角形头骨，单手就把蓝色的恶魔拎在空中。维吉尔使劲掰他焊死了般的手指，最后不知道怎么想的，竟然张开嘴咬他的手。斯巴达改掐他的脖子。他下手很重，维吉尔窒息了一秒，那一瞬间他以为自己会被杀死，但当这一瞬间过去，蓝色的魔力碎片猛然逸散在空气里，父亲的手不再坚硬冰冷，它柔软又温暖，还彻底慌了神，不知道该怎么给伊娃解释她的宝贝儿子脖子上有指印。

之后几天他连学校也不去了，他突然觉得目前已知的世界——他至今为止的属于人类的生活太……平常了。并不是说它虚假，它很真实，那么多人在真实的活着真实的死去真实的受苦与幸福，但维吉尔突然意识到在这种这种真实之上还有更真实的一个世界，那个世界是暴风雨般激越的，它冰冷又炙烈，单凭肉眼是看不到的。

夜里维吉尔想东想西，和但丁发短信，凌晨三点跑到隔壁房间把弟弟摇醒，“你觉得爸爸是什么？”

但丁迷迷糊糊地回答他：“啊？”

“父亲。斯巴达。你觉得他是什么？”

“你爸和我爸？”

“不对。但丁，不对。他是一个瞬间。我们要克服的那个瞬间。”

但丁一把捞住维吉尔的肩膀把他摁进被子里，“早点睡。记得吃药。”

那天晚上他睡在但丁床上，睡得很不安稳，因为但丁一会儿八爪鱼似的缠着他，一会儿嫌热又踹他。维吉尔被蹬醒一次后彻底睡不着了，他没谋杀亲弟，而是躺在床上静悄悄地掐自己的脖子。第二天起床，兄弟俩惊恐地发现他们一起弄脏了但丁的床单。

后来他们再也没分享过同一张床，哪怕面临着租金再低一倍的诱惑，他们也能达成这辈子最坚定的共识之一：两室，这是底线。

不过拿到钥匙后但丁突然反应过来：为什么不租一室一厅？

维吉尔假装没听见。

从家里搬出来后，维吉尔可以光明正大地熬夜，整夜整夜不睡觉去找斯巴达在世上留下的痕迹了。但丁搞不懂他，活的就在家里坐着，你不去采访光翻书干嘛？维吉尔自顾自说，一个人只有在旅行的时候才是一个旅行者。现在他是父亲，是斯巴达，但不再是童话里那个恶魔剑士了。他不会再掐断别人脖子，也不想再回到海上。我要搞清楚他为什么这样。

你知道吗？但丁说，你这样有点变态，像想要偷看别人日记。

维吉尔没打他，因为他们刚重新装过玻璃。于是第一个假期他去了庞培，第二个假期去塞维利亚。和但丁吵架甩上大门离家出走后，他决意去佛杜那。

*卡萨诺瓦对圣日耳曼伯爵的称呼。他是在欧洲拥有不老不死传闻的神秘人物。


	10. Chapter 10

佛杜那遗址的下落是个谜，据说它是斯巴达建立的城市，在某一天它像庞培古城那样突然消亡了。一些典籍里对它的存在讳莫如深，用命运一词来指代。命运即意味着在某个时间里某些人注定的遭遇，时间未到，任何人都不能出生或死去。

佛杜那的居民不崇拜上帝，他们崇拜斯巴达。早年的多米尼克修会曾对其正统性展开过多次辩论，有人认为斯巴达信仰是种特殊的无神论，也有人觉得斯巴达是神的变体。

人世间充斥着如此之多的痛苦、不平等与悲伤，愤怒的人因此拒绝承认上帝存在，走入无神论的陷阱。能够战胜无神论的不是更全能的上帝，而是受苦的和分担世界命运的上帝。他们说，或许佛杜那人并非不信仰神。他们信仰的只是 _这种_ 神。

最后一次辩论进行的时候，圣安东尼之火从天而降，佛杜那居民十不存一。“辩论可以结束了，”有人嘟囔，“上帝自会审判该不该让异教徒们受惩。”圣安东尼之火是一种奇怪的疾病，患者会抽搐、产生幻觉，四肢感到强烈的灼烧感，最终这些人的皮肤会逐渐溃烂剥落，烧焦般的四肢整个脱离关节。历经数个世纪，没有人知道这种病症该如何预防和治疗。因为患病者的姿态像正在被地狱之火惩罚，人们只好认为这是神为了惩罚无信仰的人降下的圣火，将患者成批送进修道院。圣安东尼的信徒照料这些病人，久而久之圣火成为了圣安东尼之火，就如同葬送了查士丁尼帝国宏图的瘟疫反被命名为查士丁尼瘟疫。

当圣火在佛杜那肆虐，人们出于恐惧封锁了所有入岛通道，将它的名字从一切文献里抹去。

维吉尔来到荒废的佛杜那岛时对所谓的圣火可没有任何惧怕，因为他知道圣安东尼之火只是吃黑麦造成的集体麦角碱中毒。

但他一踏上佛杜那就感知到混乱的魔力。他像在沼泽中跋涉，那种感觉如芒在背，他甚至怀疑有恶魔的眼睛悬在空中盯着他。他宰掉几波恶魔，又杀了个崇拜恶魔的杀人狂，给这片特殊区域清了场，但还是浑身不舒服，走几步还会眼花，前一秒眼前有座壮丽的教堂，后一秒它就变成了残垣断圮。以阎魔刀为武器的年轻半魔对时空间有自己的理解，他猜测佛杜那地区因魔力的异常诞生了时间乱流，古老的建筑因此成为时间里被随意拧动的魔方。

维吉尔仔细感知，终于找到一个魔力纽结。它封锁着一个时间的闭环，魔力集合的那点像个扩音器，放大了某种无声的呼唤。小时候打开燃气灶，用火焰燎掌心之前他也听到过这种呼唤。

魔力就像恶魔的氧气和血液，魔力不足时恶魔动作迟缓，如缺氧般失去力气，有的甚至无法拥有确切的形体。如果维吉尔再强大一点，他就能看到显现出确切形态的魔力正在他周身狂暴地奔涌，其浓度几乎能让恶魔醉氧。

维吉尔握紧阎魔刀。他像是天生就会这样用阎魔刀似的，精准地找到薄弱点，一次成功，从外部干净利落地斩断了这个魔力闭环。

魔力的飓风回旋得猛烈，他被迫变成魔人的姿态抵挡，魔力刮在魔人坚硬的皮肤上，发出令人牙酸的刮擦声。他打滑、颠簸，世界被压缩成旋转的幕布。然后血点飞溅。风停止的时候维吉尔坠落下去，蓝色的彗星狠狠砸穿一整座山，地下水脉喷涌而出，他失去了全身一大半的血液。

维吉尔掉进了陌生的时间。那是刚遭遇了圣安东尼之火，饥饿的佛杜那人正在历经身体与精神双重考验的年代。

他们蜂拥而上，将重伤坠落的维吉尔拖出来吃成了一具空壳。

在饥饿的时候人可以吃任何东西，哪怕是从天上掉下来的怪物，哪怕这怪物被吃到一半变成了人。人分食他带有魔力的肉块，嚼他的内脏，一直到半魔的再生能力到达极限，狗在一旁舔地砖上的血水。

在这个过程里维吉尔的舌头一直没有长出来。他的口腔里空空的，暴露在空气里的筋腱条件反射地抽动，浸在血里的眼睛偶尔偏转一下，望着他们。

一个人突然哭了起来。我们要完蛋了。他说，你这老狗。别舔啦，我把你从汤锅里捞出来，不让他们吃你，不是为了让你吃人的啊！

“不要怕。兄弟与姐妹们，这是斯巴达的馈赠，是对我们始终虔诚的奖励。”有神职人员填饱肚子后开导他们，“他看到了我们的苦难——我们被圣火灼烧不是因为犯下了过错！现在还有谁的四肢在被地狱的火炙烤吗？没有了。这只是一场考验，饥荒结束了，圣安东尼之火也熄灭了。斯巴达派来的使者救了我们，就像唯一一个没有罪过的义人，他难道不是被钉在十字架上才有机会救了全人类吗？看，他有和斯巴达一样颜色的头发呢。”

接下来的时间里维吉尔的身体变得沉重。他愤怒、反抗，但却魔力枯竭、甚至没有用来反抗的肌肉和骨骼。清醒与昏睡的狭缝中，他总是想到那一天。

在佛杜那遗址，前一秒他拥有一切。后一秒飓风将他抛上云端，鲜血流在瓷盘子上，他就此变得又轻又薄，被紧压到了地平线。

“在你们一切的住处，脂肪、筋膜和软骨都不可吃。这要成为你们世世代代永远的定例。”此后无数次，年轻的主教用银刀子在维吉尔的脖颈上划一周，向后拽他的头发，让他脖颈挺得更直，以方便攒了整整三天的血流出来：“这是我的身体，为你们擘开。这杯是用我的血所立的新约[1]。”

维吉尔只能看到朦胧的光自灰尘间投射下来，像从天上垂下来的洗净的动脉。混蛋。维吉尔想：那是我的血。

某一年当主教将他照旧推进冰窖，冰镇只剩下三分之一的维吉尔，他蹲下来仔细观察维吉尔正在缓慢攀上肉芽的脊骨，说你现在恢复得越来越慢了，或许我们都活不长了。

维吉尔的气管和声带都是暴露在外的，他不能说话，就用嘴型说 _恭喜_ 。

不要担心。主教抚摸他一节节冰凉的脊椎骨，说 _神是信实的_ ， _他必不叫我们的承受过于所能受的。他总要给我们开一条出路_ [2]。

[1]林前11:24

[2]林前10:13


	11. Chapter 11

但丁将维吉尔从水里捧出来。他不知道怎么办才好。维吉尔太轻了——而且很薄，他的内容物，一个人所赖以维生的全部内脏都不见了。现在他没有呼吸也没有心跳，像一袭半透明的幽灵，或者失去所有触角只剩下一个伞盖的水母。

但丁看着他：自己的双胞胎哥哥，他小心地不碰到维吉尔的脊柱，把他抱在怀里，就像搂着一个安静的旋转着的黑洞。他小声说：“维吉尔？”很长一段时间里他以为会有人回答。但是一切都静悄悄的，只有环绕着他们的水哗啦啦地流，维吉尔湿透的头发湿哒哒地贴着他的耳朵。

——要先急救。他想，然后从这个鬼地方离开。但丁努力镇定下来。但是半魔该怎么急救？人工呼吸？心脏按压？输血？他老爸是怎么说的来着？恶魔的力量来自血液？但是在这个不知道是几世纪的小镇里怎么能找到针头和橡皮管？而且维吉尔现在甚至没有心脏。他身体空荡荡且不规则的截面就暴露在空气里，丝毫没有愈合的迹象，血管和仅剩一截的肋骨都垂在体外。这样输血就像用水硬灌满气球一样。

但丁没想过会遭遇这种事。谁会设想过这种境遇？昨天他最害怕的事还是成绩单太难看没法回家交差，今天他哥哥的命就在他手上，而他没去考过一张CPR证书，更何况人类的急救方式——不管怎么说，体外按压——需要人先有心脏。他把衣服脱下来垫在维吉尔下面，叫维吉尔的名字，把他抱得很紧，说“你不会是死了吧？”，他以为自己的手会颤抖，实际上没有。

他努力想自己现在有什么：衣服、枪带、两把枪、剑，一个壶，兜里应该还有块糖。他在这时刻突然前所未有的清醒。

但丁摘掉手套，用活水把手和剑仔细洗了洗。他觉得这不太够，需要进一步的消毒，鉴于之后要做的事……不过半魔应该不会细菌感染？半魔的身体构造和人类不同，拥有一套强得不讲道理的免疫系统。他从没有生过病，随着年龄的增长，伤口愈合也越来越快。但丁曾被流浪猫咬过，它被卡在墙里怎么蹦也蹦不出来，爪子刮在混凝土上发出奇怪的喀喀声。但丁听到这声音想救它，结果它像个打孔机，狠狠一口咬在他手指头上，用力得鼻子都皱起来，被但丁伸着指头钓鱼似的钓出来了。想来那只猫也挺惊恐，因为它的牙被愈合的皮肤卡住了。

而他的剑，叛逆，是父亲赠与的。与它相对的是维吉尔的阎魔刀。据说它们以前都是父亲的武器。维吉尔很宝贝它，几乎和它形影不离，有事没事就抱着擦来擦去，还按季节配上相应的饰带。但是但丁没有在水潭里发现它。而叛逆跟了但丁之后待遇有点差，杀完恶魔没有全套清洁的待遇，顶多甩一下，有次还被拿来垫披萨盒。不知道是不是错觉，被垫了披萨后它好像有点不听话，怎么拿怎么别扭。于是但丁再也没这么做过了。

但丁握紧叛逆，把巨大的剑刃对准自己。

他把自己的胸膛剖开。

半魔恢复得的确很快，数秒之间他胸前的伤口就愈合如初。于是但丁不得不再来一下，几乎把自己当胸捅个对穿，手指固定住伤口的边缘，才能阻止它迅速愈合。

他的手指顺着皮肤的裂口探进去，触摸到被剑刃切断的肋骨。横向排列的骨头覆盖在一种滑滑的膜下面，触感黏糊糊的。他的掌心覆在自己搏动的心脏上，感觉到它跳得很快。

但丁扯断一根大血管。血几乎是瞬间喷了出来。但丁没有头晕心悸，他的半魔心脏强劲地跳动着，这边失去多少血，它就要迅速再造出来。他暂时没找到自己喜欢看哪类电影。不管什么类别，好看的电影他都喜欢。但他猜自己以后不会喜欢血浆片了。

但丁另一只手在维吉尔胸腔里摸索，维吉尔现在像个玩具壳子，他体内冰凉，残余的脊椎骨触摸起来更像是一根电缆。他像个蹩脚的电工，努力在维吉尔这具报废的躯体里寻找到还在发挥作用的铜线，和拥有电力的另一头接上，祈祷能够成功打火。

他们的血管在对准的瞬间就长在了一起。他等了一会儿，好奇又敬畏，看到维吉尔原本苍白的血管迅速被自己的血充满了，一路向上运输到仅剩的身体部分里，十几秒后有血从空荡荡的胸腔里通过另一根血管漏出来。但丁把它也连在自己的心脏上。现在他把维吉尔嫁接在自己身上了。他的心脏收缩几秒，迅速适应了新的外接设备，把血泵进了维吉尔体内。

分享了一半血液循环系统后但丁有点头晕。他用外套裹着维吉尔仅剩的部分，抱着哥哥的头就像抱着一个婴儿，从冰冷的山体内部一点一点爬上去。他从没有这么累过，可能是脑供血不足，眼前有点发黑，也可能是因为他要用叛逆不断在胸前补刀，以免皮肤完全愈合。他感觉自己的内脏都快掉出来了，有点想吐。他的汗水把头发都快打湿了，这座奇特的空心山似乎连通着地下水脉，还在不断地倒涌着水流，让他的衣服也湿透了，难受地贴在身上。

但丁突然想到看过的纪录片，袋鼠宝宝要想活下去，就必须要自己爬进育儿袋。如果它意外掉落，是不会有谁帮它的。当时维吉尔评价这种物竞天择确有其道理。

现在他和维吉尔像是终于同时诞生的一对双胞胎。圆月安静地映在他眼睛里，他看到放在叛逆之刃剑柄的尾端张开了，骷髅的嘴里冒出红光。他突然不再头晕，冰冷的手指再次温热起来，某种新的力量在他体内涌动。但丁第一次清晰地感觉到了魔力的存在。

现在他明白为什么镇里的居民像是一头庞大而铺展的动物了。他们身上有同样的魔力，那是和他怀里的维吉尔相同的魔力。

他从山顶跃下，水声滂沱，山巅经久的红色已经变浅，最后一层的水流飞白如霰。他怀里的维吉尔开始再生了，但还是没有呼吸，好在属于但丁的心脏已经把充满同源魔力的血液泵入他的体内数个循环。他绕过成队巡逻的骑士，路经几架倒陷在森林边缘的单轭马车，回到夜里锁门闭户的佛杜那，在城市角落找到一个四周都无人居住的空屋子。它还没有垮塌，但是很脏，他尽量收拾出一张能休息的床，然后躺上去。

佛杜那的深夜是一片寂静，他安静地倾听胸腔里怦然的回音。

但丁突然想到自己好久没有和维吉尔拥抱过了。于是他侧躺着抱紧哥哥，手上两个人的血已经干透，月光下像黑色的锯末。

当太阳再升起来，维吉尔再生出了新的身体。他们的胸口贴得那么紧，像天生就共用一个心脏。但丁把他们相连的血管切断，在他的注视下，维吉尔慢慢长出了心脏。他松了口气，像终于质检完毕，把维吉尔合盖。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然加上了hurt/comfort的标签  
> comfort是不可能comfort的  
> 只有因为comfort才更加hurt才能快乐的这样子

维吉尔醒来后很久没有说话。他感觉到温暖和柔软，这昭示某种不寻常，意味着他不和往常一样，是在水里或碎冰里醒来。有一瞬间他以为这是很久以前，只有鱼肉才会被剖开，放在碎冰上展示。

但他很快就想起来魔力的风暴是怎样将他掀开。

——就像掀开一只死掉的扇贝。

他看向身边的但丁，他还在睡，头发温顺地垂下来，只要闭上眼睛和嘴巴，看起来就很听话，没有平时那么惹人嫌。他们很久没有睡在同一张床上了。不管是在但丁还是维吉尔的时间尺度上这都是“很久”。

但丁潜意识里渴望肢体接触，而维吉尔最讨厌他这点。他小时候不懂克制，总是不知轻重，梦里搂着自己的兄长像要把他勒死。这种天性也体现在他的战斗方式上。他比维吉尔更擅长格斗，即使不缺钱，有时候还是会被朋友鼓动着打黑拳。维吉尔看来他们根本算不得朋友，他们只是爱他看起来危险，但又不够危险。

他感知到但丁的魔力像黑暗中一束亮红的火苗。维吉尔定定地看着他，就像看到自己毫无希望的生命里突然燃起一点光。他心中没有多少感激。

他只是迷惑：但丁是从哪里冒出来的？这里不该有但丁的。

他把身上盖着的大衣掀起个角，看到自己完整的身体。他什么都没缺，而但丁的手很脏，上面全是干掉的血迹。维吉尔不知道但丁是怎么把他组装起来的。他捏住但丁的鼻子，对半魔来说不呼吸毫无问题，他的胸膛继续自欺欺人地规律起伏，睡得很香甜。

但窒息还是有点影响的。他们贴得很近，因为床很窄，维吉尔感觉到有热烫的器官顶在他大腿上。搞什么？他生起气来，不呼吸为什么会导致性唤起……？维吉尔松了手，但丁吸吸鼻子继续蒙头大睡。

维吉尔坐起身，透过窗户看外面。这的确是佛杜那。窗玻璃上有层煤灰，像黑麦冬的种子被从下往上喷洒。

当但丁睡醒，他就看到自己的老哥坐在床边专注地看着自己，嘴唇紧闭，像是在琢磨从哪个部位下刀更合适。他比平时还要更冷淡。

“……你是从哪儿找出来件干净衣服？”

“魔力。”他向但丁展示如何改变袖口的花纹，“我察觉到你也觉醒了那种力量。你很快就会发现它无所不能。”

“维吉尔。”但丁深情地呼唤他的名字，“魔力能变出来披萨吗？”

“不能。”

“好吧，看来它不是万能的。”

“但丁，告诉我，你为什么在这儿？”

“你先告诉我你为什么在这儿。”

维吉尔额头的血管在跳。他好久没有这种感觉了。

“我猜你根本不知道这是哪儿。”

“我知道这里叫佛杜那。”

“没错，这是佛杜那，”维吉尔纠正他，“只不过是两百多年前的佛杜那。但丁，我，现在还有你，我们被困在这里了。这是个由于魔力异常形成的时间闭环。如果你去过岛的边缘，就会发现根本走不出去。那些海水就像钉死了的布景板。”

他冷冷地说，“我不知道你是怎么进来的。愚蠢，但丁，你做出来的事太愚蠢了。你总是这样，从不自我约束，冲动，自大，不考虑后果。”

“不自我约束？你总爱以这个理由阻止我睡到十一点半。是，我和你不一样。不管睡得多晚，你都能每天六点起床。但这可不是因为你能克制自己。”但丁没有生气，他说起话来还是心平气和的，但他掌握能让维吉尔生气的诀窍。“那是因为能被管束起来你开心得要死。这才不是你自制。你觉得这样很快乐——你是在放纵自己享乐。”

“至于自大，我觉得你更自大。父亲问我们想不想跟着他学乐器，我学到一半拒绝了，因为我不喜欢古典音乐，我喜欢的他没法教我。但你照单全收，你觉得这样就可以全方位超越他。你是抱着这样的心理去谦卑的。所以嘛，仅仅在这方面，我觉得你要比我更强一点。”

维吉尔喉结滚动。他像是被硬塞进一口紫甘蓝汁。他突然后悔对但丁下的论断，因为他意识到所有的罪名同样适用于自己。

_如果你是要发泄情绪，就去冷静或者发泄出来，如果要任性，就在训练以外的时间以孩子的身份来找我。_ 曾经斯巴达打落他的剑， _如果要向我学习，就全力以赴。否则我会惩罚你。_

维吉尔没有被惩罚过。仅仅是想象被惩罚的情形，就已经够让他心跳加速发挥超常，得以规避一切惩罚。

直到他自以为追寻父亲走过的道路就可以超越他。直到他精准地用阎魔刀击碎了魔力闭环。

——他从没有想过会是这样的惩罚。

“我承认我冲动。”但丁的嘴巴开合，维吉尔瞬间以为这句话是他替自己说的。他突然感觉和但丁前所未有的亲近。

“——我看到你躺在那儿，死的活的都不清楚，什么都没想就把你捞出来了。如果他们每天都要喝鲜榨果汁，或许现在就已经发现冰镇的水果不见了。他们会组织全城搜捕——那又怎么样呢？我想救你。”

他说：“……我当时只想救你。”

维吉尔拼命想维持冷静，不被但丁带着走，但他喉咙又涩又干，像胃里烧着一团火。他觉得自己只要一开口，就会有呛人的烟雾从嘴里冒出来。于是他把嘴巴闭得紧紧的，朦胧的气体几乎将他整个人顶进头顶倒悬的海里，海水里不冰冷，反而很温暖，像被迫回到了家，但很快他随之想到自己曾经拥有的一切。

但丁像是要缓解一下气氛，“嗯……或许还不是无可挽回。你的阎魔刀呢？我记得父亲说它有划开空间的能力吧？”

“它不在这里。”维吉尔以他平稳的声音说：“我不再拥有它了。因为我的软弱。”

空气陷入沉默。

“是的，但丁，你总是十一点半才起床。”维吉尔说，“我都快忘了。但我记得父亲在卡祖笛面前退却。我梦里，那段时间的梦里，我敢肯定，我听到过那个一万只鸭子一起叫的声音在脑子里响起。”

“那是He's a Pirate。”

“海盗不会高兴的。”

“难道鸭子就会高兴呀？”

维吉尔放松了些，他坐下，被蛀蚀的椅子发出不详的声音。他浅色的眼睛平视但丁时少了点压迫感。“你来到这里几天了？”

“这是第二天。我从没想过两天之内能有这种惊喜。真是感激不尽。”

“我已经来到这里很久了。”维吉尔向他解释，他的外表没有变化只是因为全部魔力都在维持主体存活，“所以腾不出成长所需的份额。”

但丁愣了几秒。

“嗯……所以现在……你已经比我大很多了？”他放缓了声音，“就算是封闭的时间环，它也一定有薄弱的地方。我们可以一起想办法。而且——你比我大很多了，”他闷闷地说，“这不公平。”

“或许吧。”维吉尔说，“在此之前我要先做一件事。”

“什么事？”

“杀人。”

“我可以帮你望风。”但丁回答的很干脆。

“你不问问我原因吗？”

“……又不是你选左我就一定要选右。”他说，“我认识的维吉尔不会随意下决定，也不会说出来做选择的原因。如果你不想说，我就自己去看你的原因。如果我觉得你做错了，我就阻止你。”

清醒与混沌交错的十二年来，维吉尔终于第一次上挑了嘴角。


	13. Chapter 13

被魔力搅乱了时间的佛杜那有自己的季节变换，维吉尔走出门的时候有点头晕，冰凉的风为他的额头降温。它好像正在超载运行处理那些信息。维吉尔觉得他虚度的时间应该是十二年。或者二十二年。当某一状态持续的时间太长，有一定误差就变成了很正常的事。“中世纪是从公元5世纪后期到公元15世纪中期”，简单的一个界定，前后就都能留下三十年的余地。但他和但丁看起来依旧一样年轻，这些数字没有真正在外表上表现出来让他松口气，他很快为这个想法感到羞愧。

维吉尔的时间观念已经模糊，一开始他用心跳声计时，半魔的心率更快一点，跳一次是零点五秒。后来他用水滴下的时间、用醒来的次数计时，从此分不清梦和现实，各种事抓紧他清醒的时间滚滚而来。

——就是那座山。维吉尔盯着远方，雪片像细微晶亮的尘雾洒下。他记得有一次他在空山中醒来，风雪倒灌，硬如浇筑的水泥，主教用火烧融板结的积雪，让他裸露在体外的肠子重新软和起来。

但丁选定的这座旧房子前门是一间书店，昨晚他们睡觉的地方过去是店员的守夜间，但丁在床缝里摸到不再闪光的银质十字架。本来维吉尔对书店还有点儿兴趣，但进了前厅才发现店面里全是霉味和若有若无的臭味。

书店正对大门的地方配备有地下室，或许它是曾经的仓库，横着一把大锁，致力于绊倒一切走进来的顾客。

当他们打开锈死的锁，一具骷髅似的人型嚎叫着跳出来想要咬但丁。它过去毫无疑问是个人类，突出的眼球充血，当它张开嘴，侧脸的皮肤崩裂掉下一块儿，露出发灰的肉。但丁一剑把那东西横斩成两半，它蠕动着，却仍旧没有死去，被腰斩的切口攀附出肉芽，慢慢把两半身体连在一起。

一连破坏了它的要害处数十次，这怪物仍未死去。最后但丁把它切成数十块踢回地下室挂上锁，没过几分钟就又听到那个怪物砸门的声音，他感慨这东西有点像丧尸。

“它们不能被杀死，魔力强化了他们活下去的欲望。”维吉尔说，“你可能已经发现了，这个城市里的人都被魔力联系在一起，所以他们永远无法真正死去。如果把每个个体都消灭，或许这种再生会停止的。”

现在沉闷的撞击声成了他们的配乐。这间书店里书籍整齐地摆在书架上，小部分没有落灰，有被翻阅过的痕迹。他们屏住呼吸查阅了两个书架，被糟糕的气味熏得头晕，发现最近的出版年代是1791年。

“这家店的进货停止于十八世纪末。它没有任何老化的迹象。”但丁哗啦啦翻过雪浪般的书页，“我们大概知道这是什么时间了。”

“可以再后推数十年，这些纸本来就很寿命很长，和现代的书本不太一样。现代纸是用木头做的，制作过程中加入的酸性剂让纸的保存时间变短了。”维吉尔找到一本这家店里目前为止找到的最古老的书，是一部波斯诗人的诗集，封皮镶嵌金箔，数百颗宝石构成它繁复的花饰，每颗都有金色的底托。

“这是《鲁拜集》。”他的手拂过封面皮革上烫金的卷草纹，“现代很少再看到这样的装帧风格。最出名的是桑格斯基的版本，封面是一只孔雀。它随着泰坦尼克号一起沉没。”

“后来呢？”

“三月后桑格斯基本人也意外溺死。他的合作者拿到设计图，决心再做一部，完成后把它放入一个金属箱，藏进地下室。后来德军空袭，房屋整个被炸毁，金属箱完好无损，里面的书却化为灰烬了。”

突然有狗吠声引起两人的注意。

肮脏小巷的尽头，老歌手跟着他的狗踉跄着冲过来，看到维吉尔的瞬间呆立在书店门口。他的狗原本低着头专心嗅闻气味，现在也夹起尾巴，拼命往老人身后藏。

维吉尔把他当作空气，他不觉得一个老人可以威胁自己，而且他身上没有摄入过自己魔力的痕迹。

“罗克·桑托斯。”但丁认出了他，声音冷下去，“你之前拜托我帮忙取些山上的水。”

桑托斯举起手表示投降，他的双手干裂，指关节如马铃薯发霉的根，长期的表演经历让他的背依旧挺直，畏缩的眼睛却早已明白命运对过分自信的人总是无情。

“对不起，”他说，“是我当时鬼迷心窍……我老了，快要死掉了。我有时候什么也不想，什么也不怕，只想吃，想活。”

“你是怎么找过来的？”

“是我的狗。”他的狗好像听懂了这话，躲在桑托斯身后更加瑟缩，“它……舔过您的血。”

“我不是向您恳求原谅的。我只求审判来临的时候，您能注意到一个无辜的人。”

“你在说你自己？”

“不！我不是无辜的。比发生过的事还要无情和可怕的是假装它根本没发生。我犯下的就是这样的罪。但有个孩子——”他看向但丁，“我应该和您说过圣子？圣子每十年降生一次，所以祭典前要挑选符合要求的、刚好十岁的孩子参与仪式。”

“但那些人……那些人还能算是活人吗？他们怎么会有孩子呢？没有犯罪的人都和我一样老了，这些年来一个个都死掉了，更不会有孩子。多年前我见过瓦伦丁*主教夜里抱着一个婴儿进城，他一定有出岛的秘密渠道，那个婴儿就是他从外面买来的。”

“她是佛杜那唯一的孩子，我们的圣子。每年瓦伦丁都会举办庆典，只有教徒才能进入教堂，当教堂门打开，我们的圣子都会头戴锡纸做的皇冠，扮作斯巴达的模样沿街洒下浸润了圣水的花瓣。她很喜欢这差事，从来不喊累，祭典过后街上整整一周都会散发出香气。那时候有些人还没死，有些人也还没发现自己可以永生，我们都以为一切都结束了，要把那桩罪孽忘掉，日子还是得过下去。唯一的问题是始终没有新生儿诞生，这没什么，人们隐隐有预感，上帝会为暴行降下惩罚。她弥补了这个遗憾，我们都把她当自己的孩子，觉得所有事在这里就可以结束了。”

维吉尔说：“它不会就这么结束的。”

“我知道这样的愿望卑劣无耻……”他叹口气，“直到第十年的祭典……教堂打开大门的时候，她消失了。”

“取而代之的是所有教徒都恢复了年轻。那就是我想要拥有的那种力量。这真的是很久之前的事了……”

“我现在竟然想要拥有那样的力量。”桑托斯笑了，声音嘶哑而干涩，那是种没有丝毫快乐的笑声。

“我想知道到底在她身上发生了什么。她被杀了吗？或许她还活着？但我已经老了，我什么都做不到。”

“你为什么想要确认真相？”维吉尔不明白他的执着，而但丁沉默地听着。“你应该已经意识到了，她的存在是被安排的。”

“如您所说，人生是被安排的，牧首派我来这里唱歌，就仅仅是唱歌。而那个孩子是被瓦伦丁抱来的，我们根本没有什么联系。但是，先生，情感是无法被安排的，无论是正面的还是负面的情感都是这样。您可以把一切理解为我的自私：如果不知道真相，我总有一天会忘掉十年前有一个孩子消失了，还会想要喝一口圣山的水。”

“你不会再有机会喝那里的水了。”维吉尔说，“我不会阻止你跟上来，也不会走慢点等你。你说你想要真相，但大多数时候，人只想要自己能承受的那个真相。”

*瓦伦丁也是之前提到过的取名用的《圣人历》中的名字，这里是拉丁语Valentinus，意为力量，1969年，教会将这个名字从圣人历移除。我借此杜撰（）是叫这个名字的神职人员犯了事儿才殃及池鱼被开了


	14. Chapter 14

“谢谢您。我是来到佛杜那的最后一批歌手。我很会唱斯巴达的歌。”老歌手似乎在人生的暮年又找回了曾经的能言善辩，他的声音也轻柔起来，“如果您什么时候想听歌，愿意为您效劳。”

这是世界上最奇怪的组合了。一对儿半魔双胞胎，一个老人，还有一条狗。

作为某场灾难的见证，佛杜那城正常的市民十不存一。先前但丁见过那些藏在窗户后面的麻木面孔，嗅到过将死的气味。那不是错觉，他们的确正在腐烂。当维吉尔经过，他们像被激活的尸体，发出陡然的惨嚎，发了狂般纷纷涌上街头，用尖利的指甲和牙齿希求得到一点血液和皮肉果腹。

他们身上穿着衣服不如说是破布，沾着洗不掉的植物汁液的斑点，有的还戴着护身符，手制的护身符叠在一起简直是副胸甲。或许他们曾经想过播种、翻地和除草，但是地力却被未知的力量耗尽，为了使自己镇定，他们求助于各种超自然的力量和信仰，所有尝试都失败后心灰意冷爬进坟丘，却发现自己甚至无法死去。

“那时候野草总是一夜之间蔓延上新开垦的田野，所有庄稼都发不了芽，就算不断地拔草，只要歇上一会儿，野草的深度就能没过膝盖。佛杜那的时间就好像被静止了。土地不愿意吸收水分，也不愿意长出作物。没人知道怎么让静止的时间流动起来，但所有人都相信，当时间重新流动，这里会发生可怕的事……佛杜那捂着发胀翻腾的肚子，随时准备吐出剧毒的胆汁。”

维吉尔一枪打碎了怪物的头颅，拥有武器让他减轻了点儿烦躁，黑白的双枪在他手里拥有一种和但丁不同的韵律，但枪械在这些高速再生的东西面前不太管用。

“它们到底是什么？”

“被开除出教会的人最后都会变成这样。”桑托斯抱着他的狗提心吊胆躲在两人中间，最开始的时候每听到一次枪响就抖一下。“他们反对瓦伦丁，于是不再被允许参加祭典。但不参加祭典的话，从此所有食物都会失去味道，他们永远也不能吃饱。”

“但我看你还挺清醒的嘛。”

“嗯……我和他们遭受的惩罚不一样。他们受惩罚是因为勇敢，他们敢反抗主教，把圣餐扔在地上。而我被惩罚是因为胆小，不敢流自己的血也不敢流别人的血，不是因为我意志坚定，不想活得长久。”

而那只狗始终缩在桑托斯怀里。但丁结束了一场战斗，一甩叛逆上的血就去逗它。它始终拿屁股对着但丁。“真是个胆小鬼。和我说说，你是怎么舔到了维吉尔的血？”

“那天之后，它再也没吃过血食了。人如果不继续吃肉，就会变成那样，”桑托斯指指背后还在再生的怪物，“我还挺期待哪天它也咬断我喉咙呢，但是它一直都瘪着肚子。”

“因为动物会感到本能的惧怕。”维吉尔说，“而人会违背本能，强求自己没有的东西。”

三人进入教堂，扭头就跑的辅祭头颅打着旋落地，他的身体趴在地上摸索自己的脑袋，血液喷射到梁柱镶嵌的金箔上。

绕过主祭坛，他们推开圣器室的门，这里平时是存放仪式所需的器具和衣物，墙上嵌着一副巨大的星图，钴蓝的底色上半嵌入了浅灰色的球形石头充当每一颗星。这间屋子里没有任何窗户，光仅从他们背后的门照射进来，仿佛时间猝然相接，被照亮的星空微微闪着金色的光，未被惊扰的部分仍旧蒙着薄薄一层灰尘，像宇宙间飘着结晶雪。

“它一定很古老了，”桑托斯连呼吸都放轻了，“这是货真价实的一整面用青金石颜料绘制的天空。”

“是挺好看的。”但丁说，“但是白天为什么会有星星？”

“因为这不是凡间的天空，它是从大海之外来的[1]。”

在这面天空之上，未被染色的石料上刻着一行字：

_我把心神贯注在另外一极上，我看到了只有最初的人见过的四颗星_

维吉尔靠近，触摸那些镶嵌的星点，发现它们可以被按下去。

“所以这是个谜语。”

但丁说：“——我觉得这句话很熟悉。”

维吉尔挑起了眉。

“你知道，我以前喜欢撕你的书看。”但丁没有多少负罪感，因为抢来的的确比较好看，人人都爱战利品。“这句话应该就在某一页上。”

“那它是什么意思？”

“我忘记了。”

“看来有些东西不能被野蛮掠夺。”

但丁说那想必他永远优雅的哥哥知道答案。

维吉尔真的不知道。

这面墙的确很美丽，但维吉尔看着只觉得焦躁。天的概念是在疼痛、饥饿之后被创造的，人类设计了天上的神话，把星体以动物和事物的名字命名，觉得它们运行的轨迹承载了人的命运。维吉尔突然很累，他新生的身体像曾经拥有的那样年轻有力，他依旧感觉自己能战胜任何人，能达成任何的目的，但当他挫败地站在这里发呆，他发现自己的力气已经快要用尽。

他说干脆把整面墙轰碎。“如果它是必须解开的谜题，魔力会让它不能被破坏。”

一直在专注观察星图的桑托斯插嘴道：“嗯……不好意思，我是不是在中立区？”

“中立区开战向来是迟早的事。”

“劳驾——我只是想说，我知道这句话是什么意思。”

维吉尔和但丁一起闭嘴了。

桑托斯在他们共同的注视下咽咽口水。

“这是但丁写的神曲里的一句话[2]。”

但丁突然笑起来。他冲维吉尔眨眨眼 _——怪不得我觉得熟悉呢。_

“它的意思是说，南十字座在今天已经看不见了。‘最初的人’是最初的基督徒，在基督时代的耶路撒冷恰恰能看见南十字座。但是在基督死后的这个无神时代，南十字座也逐渐在北方消失了。”

桑托斯指指右上角十字排列的四颗星，“那个就是南十字座。”

维吉尔皱起眉。“世上本来就没有神。南十字座在北半球消失的真正原因是岁差。”

“什么？”

“天上的星星每年和每年之间的位置都会发生改变，因为自转……”

“所以末日存在。”桑托斯把这片拼图完美地拼进了自己的认知体系里。“一切都是注定的，所以神当然是存在的！”

维吉尔不说话了，因为他觉得这老人还有点用。

按下那四颗星，一阵沉重的响声过后，他们面前出现了一条狭窄下行的石梯。它的高度和宽度仅容一人通过，两侧墙壁光滑，没有任何照明，桑托斯不得不去拿蜡烛，但对两个半魔来说黑暗没有什么问题，从很小的时候起，他们就能在漆黑的被子里清晰地看见彼此的脸。

维吉尔第一个钻进入口，他必须要弯一点腰才能不被撞到头。走下约四五十阶石梯，他们进入了一个地下的宽阔房间。迎面而来的是一种难闻的古怪气味。

维吉尔屏住呼吸，等待新鲜的空气从滑开的石门向下灌入，撞进这个约有礼拜堂一半大的房间，空荡的风在棺材般四四方方的石壁之间回旋。

这里没有人近期居住过的痕迹，但是摆着长桌、橱柜和玻璃器具，绕过长桌，地板上扔着厚厚的一本皮面笔记。但丁拿起它，翻阅几页。

抬起头的时候，他看到维吉尔正在捏着橱柜抽屉里拿出的仙贝端详。它像蝴蝶的一块儿小标本。但丁从横截面认出那不是仙贝，是切片后被风干的脊椎骨。

他清醒过来，一一望着桌子、狗和玻璃杯等事物，最后看向自己的兄长，叫他“维吉尔”，仿佛他们是刚被创造出来，而他犹如刚走出伊甸园的亚当，必须给万物取名。

但丁把笔记本递给维吉尔，嘴唇抿得很紧，银发挡住了他的眼睛。

[1]群青的拉丁语为“ultramarinus"，意思是“beyond the sea”，“从大海之外来”

[2]《炼狱》1：22～24


	15. Chapter 15

维吉尔拿起笔记本，先抖落一层灰尘，然后翻开封皮。

“——这个世界上存在恶魔。”

“神话中恶魔斯巴达从恶魔的统治中拯救了人类，建立佛杜那，人们于是将他作为神崇拜。最开始的神就是恶魔，巴比伦的丰饶女神伊什塔尔在圣经中被称为巴比伦淫妇，巴比伦人为她所作的赞美辞也被照搬进了旧约。而印度教信奉的迦梨同时是诞生和死亡的母亲。她既是神圣之母，又是在终结之日要吞食自己所有子嗣的恶魔。”

“语义学上同样如此： _恶魔_ （Devil）和 _神圣_ （Divinity）属于同一语根。在波斯语中这一语根为Daeva，在古英语中为Divell，而在古罗马是 _众神_ （Divus），希伯来文里 _神圣的_ （divine）和 _恶魔般的_ （devilish）意思分别是有益和有害。”

“这是错误的。恶魔是有益的，神才是有害的。”

“斯巴达拯救人，将自由还给人，他不统治，他爱人类，带领人类。是人类自己无法承受这种自由，于是才发明了神。还有什么是比一个无所不能、全能全知但不可见、不可知、不可感的上帝更残忍、更精心设计出来以限制人类的发明吗？”

“ _你祈求，就给你。你寻找，就寻见。你叩门，就开门_ [1]。这是魔鬼的话。”

维吉尔有选择地跳过这些日记般的片段，直接从中间开始翻。

“11月27日，切除右手，对痛觉刺激已无明显反应。”

“11月28日，煮食骨头及骨髓的效力远不如直接食用肉，但可以供应更多人。”

接下来的几页都是表格。左边是摄入肉类的克数，右边是人在致死情况下存活的时间。

维吉尔放下笔记本。他在房间的三面墙壁上寻找暗门，终于有一面墙壁吱吱嘎嘎能够转开一个角度。维吉尔直接击碎了它。

一阵可怕的腥臭刺鼻的气味涌入鼻腔，刺激着两个半魔的感官。他们看到一幅地狱般的景象。桑托斯擎着蜡烛回来，烛光映照着面目全非的墙壁和被桌布覆盖一半的囚笼，像要为无名的死者守灵。

比起暗室，这更像是个拷问间。

地板上摆着扎满生锈铁钉的刑椅，刀、剪子，墙角有一个小小的铁笼。那更像是一个装猫狗的笼子，如果要装下一个成年人，他只能把自己对折起来，一动不动缩成一团。那些地板、墙壁和笼子满是暗红的血迹，污血渗入了每个缝隙。

这里曾经有一个人受到折磨和拷打。他想到橱柜里的脊椎切片。它很小，薄得透亮。他继续翻阅手里的笔记。

“单纯以蓝色恶魔的恢复速度，他的肉已经无法再供给整个城市。需要找到新的代替品。”

“发现恶魔可以孤雌生殖。或许生命的本能之一就是让自己无限延长，不管是让生命本身还是生命的遗传编码。”

维吉尔知道了他现在必须要面对的到底是什么东西。他感到难堪，为自己在但丁面前翻开它。他不知道但丁看了多少，有没有看到这一页，这是过于私密的领域，他感觉自己的脉搏正撞击着躯壳，心脏挣扎着想掀起肋骨。

他对这行描述很熟悉。

半魔和人类是不同的。这种不同小到能在黑夜视物、五感发达，大到觉醒魔人时，他以另一种和人类迥然相异的方式呼吸，意识到这才是他人类外表下真正的姿态。

但他从来不知道自己竟然能够怀孕。

他没有进行过任何性行为。但就是肚子一天天大起来，某天夜里内脏坍塌，血液往上涌动、翻滚，他的身体被从内产生的东西占据、撕开，为了缓解疼痛，他肩和腿一起用力把腹部抬起来，把自己的手压在腰后充当枕头，结果反而更糟，他感觉腰部的肌肉溶进了手里，一切都在坍塌、融化、沸腾，他的血液成了游动的泡沫溢出两肋，从身体的一侧涌向另一侧。禽类出生时会吃掉自己的壳，有的动物蜕皮后也会吃掉自己的皮，总之都是活的吃掉死的，强的吞噬弱的。他感觉自己的身体在背叛他。他体内的遗传编码像是探知到母体的削弱，迫不及待地想要从他体内脱胎。他正在被自己肚子里的孩子 _吃掉_ 。

维吉尔不害怕外部的痛苦，他不怕流血、内脏碎裂，甚至折断全身的骨头，但当一个新的生命在他的肠子缝隙间慢慢形成，压迫得他脊椎麻木，有意无意地拽着他的肠子入睡，让他仅剩的肢体翻腾恶心，最后硬生生想撕开他的肚皮降生，像新生的事物意欲抛弃旧的无用的躯壳，维吉尔陷入极大的恐惧。

他挣扎得瓦伦丁以为他要在生产里死掉，不得不把胎儿从他腹中挖走。然后疼痛减缓了，翻腾逐渐平息，坍塌的部位渐渐恢复，熔化的地方也重新凝固。

_童贞的玛利亚受到圣灵感召而怀了孕。_ 当时瓦伦丁在他耳边感叹： _原来这是真的。_

维吉尔继续往后翻阅。

“每天从小恶魔身上割取肉块。她的再生能力较差，食用价值也有限。可能是年龄影响。她从外貌、解剖学、成长速度来看都与人类儿童无异，但一天只用喂食一次。”

“今天差点失控。对小恶魔的处理应该考虑到随着年龄增长，其力量、心智水平和再生能力会显著增强。或许该为她造一个身份，增加其稳定性，在适当的时间再宰杀。十岁会是个不错的分界点。”

“清理了圣器室的暗门，里面有墓穴般古老的阴冷。决定用但丁的诗句作为开关。他是盲目的，和我父亲一样盲目。盲目是我父亲身体上的特点，但丁拥有的是盲人的天赋。他不是按这个世界本来的样子来看待它，而是按他心里的样子。更妙的是，他能使他身边的所有人都相信他。”

倦怠的烛光照着纸上的字，维吉尔愣了一会儿，才意识到这个但丁不是他身边的那个。他继续看下去。

“情绪激动的时候，恶魔的再生能力会显著增强。而且身体的痛苦反而能让恶魔的精神坚韧，魔力会更多地积聚在身体里，食用价值有极大的提升。”

“今天将她的肉分给了全城的人。我的手不再发抖，眼睛也不再昏花。所有人都变年轻了。这将是我的事业，我们所有人的事业。只要让蓝色恶魔持续生产，我们就可以 _永久的活下去_ 。”

现在维吉尔知道了那个不愿意从他肚子里出来的孩子是个女孩。他不知道她的模样，但却知道她的脊椎骨切面的样子。

他接着向后翻，看到一行大写的 _“恶魔成功了，他毁了我们的事业。”_

_不，我可没有成功。_ 他想。

第二次生产时维吉尔是清醒的。

他亲眼见到了一个小怪物是如何出生的。那天瓦伦丁不在，黑暗愈来愈湿润，空气里弥漫着腥甜的水汽，它还未发育完全，就迫不及待撕开维吉尔的肚子想爬出来。它很小，很弱，拥有蓝色的鳞状皮肤，眼睛像蛇的竖瞳，湿淋淋血糊糊地滚落在岩石上。维吉尔拖着仅剩的盆骨以上的身体爬过去，抓起来吃掉它。

它大哭起来，用没有长牙的嘴巴咬他，柔软的指甲推拒他，维吉尔小心地一口一口吃它，咬断它的血管，吸吮它的鲜血，然后吃它的骨头和肉。它被吃掉的部位迅速再生——就像维吉尔所拥有的天赋一样，那些肉块化为魔力涌进了维吉尔体内。

他用这些魔力激发藏匿在水底的阎魔刀，试图从内部划开时间环。

佛杜那城的钟声随着阵风飘到岩洞里，维吉尔甚至没有耗费魔力再生，用阎魔刀撑起少了半截的身体，抱着自己吃剩的食物切开空间。它像被打痛的小狗，不哭也不闹，缩在他手里安静而急促地呼吸着。

这是他再一次被自己报复。

选择传送落点的时候，维吉尔第一反应是回家。

他没有哭，切开空间时甚至是志得意满的，尝着嘴里的腥味还觉得果然如此，告诉自己就算是绝处也总能找出一条路来，只要你付出得够多，敢抛弃一切可抛弃的，就能到达更远的地方。

同时他下意识选择了回家。

他到了极限，却不敢承认自己再也不能承受了，再也不能一人生存下去，只想回家看到爸爸妈妈和但丁，想被拥抱，想吃到苹果派，那才是正常的食物，他再也不用生吃婴儿了。家代表安全，代表庇护，他可以躺在床上舒舒服服地长出两条腿，骄傲地告诉父亲，他直到现在也没有屈服。

家的诱惑是被保护和被爱的诱惑。这种诱惑让他想要逃离自己的命运。

维吉尔从来没试过直接传送到家里。他不知道家里有魔力防护。小时候有段时间他们经常搬家，长大一点后，维吉尔才知道那是为了躲避恶魔的追杀。当父亲回来，他决定在家里加上一层保险。

现在当他切开空间，通过外部摄入的魔力全部用在了对抗魔力屏障上。如果是全盛状态，全力之下他可以强行进行传送，但现在手里的阎魔刀不得不用自己的力量帮助他打开裂缝，它用尽全力，在他手中颤动直至刀身碎裂。

维吉尔脑内一片空白，但没有犹豫，他穿过阎魔刀碎片形成的尘雾，向空气中幽蓝的空间入口直冲过去，小小的入口稍纵即逝，维吉尔只伸进一只手，见底的魔力就让裂缝霍然关闭，最后只有他手中抓着的气息微弱的食物安全抵达另一边。

瓦伦丁砍掉他的手指才从他手里抽走刀柄。

维吉尔倒在地上，任冷水逐渐将他淹没。

唯一的安慰是再多的刺激也没能让他的身体再次孤雌生殖。它为了避免自己被吃掉，就再不降生。维吉尔厌恶它这种乖觉。

“蓝色恶魔的肉越来越少，活死人越来越多了。只食用过少量恶魔血肉的经过多次处刑可以被杀死，食用过多次的拥有相当惊人的再生能力，根本无法被彻底破坏。”

“我猜测活死人与蓝色恶魔的生命经由魔力连系在了一起。如果蓝色恶魔不死亡，它们也无法真正死去。”

“必须开始尝试饮用血液了。”

这是笔记本里的最后一句话。

维吉尔合上笔记本。他用魔力的火焰把笔记本烧掉。它经过特殊的处理，很难烧着，但丁伸过来一只手，红蓝的火焰融在一起，纸页终于安静地燃烧起来。维吉尔看着安静的但丁，突然精疲力竭。

突然有细碎的声音响起。是桑托斯的狗慢慢地走近他们，嗅他的双脚，声音很古怪，哀号似的吠叫一声，倒在地上。桑托斯把蜡烛挪近，看到血从它被豁开的肚皮流出来。它没有像那些活死人一样再生，抽搐几下，死掉了。

“外面有东西袭击了它。”维吉尔说，“你没有说谎……它真的没有再吃过任何不该吃的东西。”

[1]马太福音7:7


	16. Chapter 16

轰！

巨响声中，密室的天花板已全部碎开，桑托斯抓起狗的尸体躲到后面，努力眯起眼，他习惯了暗室的眼睛觉得太阳光有些刺眼。

尘土尚未散去，人型怪物五米多高的身体重重砸在地上，让地板都隐隐震动。见到面前的敌人后，维吉尔明白了那只狗是被硬生生撕开的。

他们都能感觉到，面前的怪物和所有居民一样，拥有的是和维吉尔相同的魔力。他们甚至看到了几张有点眼熟的脸，辅祭的纯白色头冠被肉块蠕动着吞没进去：这些都是刚才被斩杀的人。它们的血肉聚合重组，像被看不见的大手毫无美感地捏合在了一起。

它一路横冲直撞时想必把不少人都撞得筋骨摧折，现在那些人的肢体黏在怪物的身上，逐渐融进它的身体，又将它垫高一些。

它膝盖弯曲，根本看不出来五官的扁平面部蠕动着探出一截，在但丁与维吉尔的方向转动。

但丁小声说：像在挤一管牙膏。

它和恶魔、人类都不同，遵循着不一样的方式进化和生存，看起来没有眼睛，或者每个细胞都能被当作肌肉眼睛和骨头。

它不知道隐藏在哪里的发声器官发出鼓风机刮过塑料袋时那种耳语般的单调声音，低狺着径直冲向维吉尔。

维吉尔侧闪避过抓来的大手，它撞在密室的墙上，摇晃几下脑袋，几支蓝色的幻影剑将它钉在墙上，魔力灌输进枪管，几发轰碎了它的头颅。它不躲不避，反身把自己从幻影剑上拔出来，失去头颅并没有阻碍它的行动，被炸碎的颅骨和血肉像被某种力场牵引着重新落回身上，数个呼吸间所有伤口就已恢复如初。

“我觉得它听懂了。”

“——只是找错了人。看来它眼神不太好！”

但丁跃起，迎面一剑砍下，几乎将它的头颅斩为两半，但它的血液像有黏性的胶体，尚未完全落地就以喷溅在空中的状态凝固、回拢，叛逆的剑刃也被飞速再生的血肉缠上，固定在喉咙中间，使劲一拔血花飞溅。

“我们要比它再生的速度更快才行。”

但丁齐腕砍下它抓来的巨手，几下斩断它的手指，魔力的劲风将它们吹散，怪物碗口粗的手指轰然滚落。

它吃痛嘶嚎，痛呼声不像野兽也不像人，倒像尖啸的风声。

但丁周身魔力涌动，重重掼下的两剑化身实体的剑气，形成巨大的赤红色十字，将怪物全身覆盖。空气安静了一秒，血线从它头颅、胸口和腰侧炸开，失去左手的怪物瞬间被一分为四。

失去双腿后无法再维持平衡，它巨大的身体矮落半截，咆哮着垮瘫。

但粘腻的血液翻涌声中，它左右分离的上半身迅速又黏合起来。

但丁全力把叛逆飞掷出去，剑刃如一道闪电贯穿它的身体后速度不减，直冲正后方的维吉尔。

维吉尔瞳孔紧缩，在叛逆快要将他也贯穿的时候侧身及时握住剑柄，甩落一地黏手的血液，提剑上挑，从怪物脊背刺入，脆响声中剑尖直接穿出刚再生完毕的颅骨。

维吉尔手腕用力，密集的剑光闪过，它被切成更小的碎块，维吉尔松手，一道幻影剑顶着叛逆王冠形态的柄尾，穿透血雨将它送还到但丁手里。

他们抬起头，空气里血气浓郁，失去支撑的尸块冰雹般散落在地。

“一次不错的热身。”

“它们的魔力还没有消失，几天、或许只是几小时后就会再生。”维吉尔皱着眉，一道幻影剑把依旧蠕动着的肉块扎穿。“这只是几十人的集合体，而这座城市有数千人。”

桑托斯苦笑，“看来会有一场灾难……或者说，灾难从很久之间就开始了。”他抱着狗的尸体突然跪下来。“我想求您一件事。”

冬天冷冷的太阳光从云边斜射出光线，穿过破碎的教堂屋顶。维吉尔说：“说下去。”

“我能看出接下来的事，凭我的智识和勇气已经无法参与。看到这个地方，我的心愿也了，我大概知道那个孩子的结局了。我能不能向您恳求一个恩典？我求您杀死我。这是我唯一的恳求。”老歌手以气声说，“我的人生，我的生命和梦想都被这个破地方给毁了。”

“为什么这么说？”维吉尔冷淡地问他：“这倒有趣。有人把死亡看作最可怕的事。你却把死亡看成恩典。”

“我想要平凡的活着，赚一些钱，不用太多，够我老的时候还能吃美味的食物、睡柔软的床就可以，然后安稳地躺在丝绒被子里毫无痛苦地死去。为此我可以去信任何的神。但现在我的梦想里只剩下死还能实现了。”

停了一会儿，维吉尔答应了他。

“斯巴达之子，我给您唱首歌吧。”

维吉尔点头。

他沙哑的嗓子唱起荒腔走板的歌： _过去了多少年一切就像昨天，那是一个悲伤的日子，神要考验他的亚伯拉罕_

_从以撒到撒拉，再从基土拉到以实玛利_

_不用犹豫和眼泪，主必快来_

_斯巴达我的大牧者，复活主，救世人……_

斯巴达。

猝不及防听到这个名字让维吉尔心神不稳。他不想去想象父亲看到家里掉下来一个流着血的婴儿会怎么反应。父亲说 _力量就藏在你的血脉深处_ ，到需要它的时候， _它自会回应你_ 。维吉尔的确觉醒了新的力量，但这远远不够。如果他拥有斯巴达一样的力量，或许就不会被困在这里，被食用、被囚禁，被迫生下孩子。

_难道这还不是需要它的时候吗？_

_还是说这就是极限了？_

_或许他和斯巴达完全不一样——_ 这种念头突然出现了。即使遭遇了这样的厄运，他也依旧只能有这种程度。

他突然想到主教瓦伦丁，无人之时，维吉尔安静地听着他说话，他会说斯巴达建立佛杜那的事，说斯巴达是可怕的、强大的和至高无上的，是上帝的上帝，因为他的存在是看得见、摸得着的；但他更喜欢天上的上帝，因为天上的上帝是人忠实的狗，保管着人脖子上项圈的钥匙。而维吉尔和斯巴达不一样，不是恶魔，只是个拥有恶魔力量的人类而已，人类是弱小的，短暂的和有局限的。

他习惯了舌头被切除，早已不再尝试诅咒他。

现在维吉尔安静地听着歌颂斯巴达的歌。

他突然想要和但丁比试。

某种好胜和不甘煎熬着他。

他迫切地想要证明，但又不知道是要证明什么，更不知道是要证明给谁看。但他知道自己如果还想再继续活下去，就非要证明它不可。

这种愿望下，仿佛是某种呼应，阎魔刀幽蓝色的虚影出现在他手里。

维吉尔用它杀死了桑托斯。无实体的刀影依旧锋利，歌声里的最后一个单词没有任何颤抖就消散在了空气里。

但丁没有告诉他桑托斯之前是怎么抓着主教的脚恳求。他把这一幕看作他和这个老人之间的秘密。

他看着维吉尔手里的阎魔刀，“它和我一样，觉得你不软弱。”

“我不需要你的怜悯，但丁。你的想法只是一个念头。无关紧要的念头。”维吉尔握着手里阎魔刀的虚影，感觉着它传来的喜悦，“……而我过去的行动证明了你的念头是错误的。”


	17. Chapter 17

当有充分的理由时，选择做某件事并不困难。

空气爆鸣，刀剑相撞，两人站立的中央因巨力塌陷。

这才是斯巴达之子最熟悉的交流方式。剑光交叠连成一片，环状的冲击波在接触点炸开，突破音障的气浪摧荡着人的耳鼓。

阎魔对叛逆，蓝色的恶魔对红色的恶魔，他们从教堂一直打到海边，主教瓦伦丁落得和他的辅祭一样的下场，海浪声如雷霆，翻涌的浪花缓慢而疲惫地涌进恶魔魔力冲出的沟渠，在静止的佛杜那的土地上飘摇，固执的土壤颗粒混入海水里悬浮沉淀，显出灰沉沉的死色。

最后他们拳拳到肉地互殴，这场战斗慢慢不再是享受，肾上腺素和魔力一起消退，两个人在尘土和碎石里翻滚，内脏破裂，骨头断掉又长好，而魔力的屏障依旧冷酷地笼罩着全岛，他们战斗的余波无法撼动它的封锁。

维吉尔没有占据优势。

他们势均力敌。

这让他在自己的身体里抽搐、悸动。他还记得地牢里生锈的铁链、枷锁，记得被冰镇时肢体边缘的麻木，但这一切什么都没有换来。或许这是因为他不是完全靠自己克服了苦难？或许是因为但丁解救了他？或许苦难也仅仅、仅仅只是苦难而已？这不是一条只有他能走的伟大之路，不是英雄史诗里成功前必须的磨难，七雄攻忒拜中，波吕尼刻斯的性格根本不具有连贯性，因为他的人格和灵魂在伟大的悲喜剧中完全无关紧要；阿伽门农与阿喀琉斯争吵，他的自称是ατη，表示他的选择并非出于自身意愿，而是源于命运的推力。难道根本不是他个人的意志让他拥有了这样的命运，而是命运随意挑中了他？或许换一个人，一个不是维吉尔的人，他也可以做到这些，也可以走到这里？

他感到忍无可忍了，汗水湿透了衣服。

“我们从小就互相争斗。”但丁一个头槌敲在维吉尔额头上，“但我好像从来没有了解过你。我从来不明白，你到底在想什么？”

一瞬地转天旋，维吉尔感觉脑子在嗡嗡响，他被压制着，直勾勾地盯着天空，不去看不会烦恼的但丁，将他解救的但丁，只是刚和自己的兄长吵了场架，愤而离家出走的十九岁的但丁，觉得整个空间都因为他的存在扭曲了起来。

“我们要很久很久以后才能从这里离开。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我们有很长的时间分出胜负！”

他膝盖猛地顶在但丁胃上，让他吃痛弓腰，但还没站直就又被拽着脚踝拖回来，但丁狠狠还他两拳，维吉尔小腹塌陷，像块加了温的白蜡下意识蜷缩。

他因痛苦而面孔扭曲，挣扎着说我还没有输。

“这根本不是输赢的问题！”

“但丁，你这么说是因为你赢了！”

“是，我赢了，你满意了吗？这就是你想要的？”

但丁突然吻他，他亲吻的方式很糟糕，维吉尔觉得是有钳子在钳他的嘴唇，要从他嘴唇里钳出被拔舌似惨然的狂叫声。他颤抖起来，但没有推开但丁，他们之前从未接过吻，哪怕是小时候玩笑般的也没有。但他现在发现好像亲吻也没什么。它没有魔力，只是很痛。

他们陷入尴尬的沉默，看着彼此的眼睛。但丁有点慌乱，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，也不知道要说什么。就像少年时代的某天早上共同面对晨勃和被弄脏的床单，他们磕磕巴巴只能撂下来一句 _再也不要和你一起睡了_ 。

或许他该声明这是个意外， _再也不会有第二次了_ 。

但某种会把一切干脆搞砸的预感让他想要再亲吻一次。

并不是因为他亲吻了维吉尔，才就此明白了和兄长接吻的感觉。而是他刚才有一种无论如何都想要尝试和维吉尔接吻是什么感觉的冲动，所以才亲吻了维吉尔。

“我想知道我是否已经跑得足够快。”维吉尔突然说，“我想知道我是否会停下来。”

但丁吻了他第二次。他觉得维吉尔会打他。所以他把维吉尔压制得紧紧的。

维吉尔没有拒绝。他嘴巴很痛，莫名其妙，心跳如擂鼓，但感受到温暖，感觉到但丁干燥嘴唇上的伤口和干皮，既想要闭上眼，还有点狐疑这是但丁的鬼把戏，是为了要蓄意卸下他的防备，摧毁他永不怠倦的骄傲和精神。

他爱父亲、母亲，也爱但丁，但从未试过 _这样_ 去爱。

但这感觉很好。

他跃跃欲试，又难堪为什么但丁要掐住他的脖子，而且越收越紧。爱和死的预感同样尖锐地发出警告。他突然想到看瓦格纳的特里斯坦和伊索尔德，第二场闭幕后他断定这两人会因爱而死。父亲说爱永远和死亡相关，接受爱的力量的人就是在接受死亡，反过来逃避死亡的人也是在逃避爱。

他使劲挣扎出一只手，同样扼住但丁的咽喉，然后闭上眼睛，意识到爱痛苦、湿润、漆黑、暴力又柔软，一切都在熔化，一切都在变形，回到最初始的形态，或许他和但丁在母亲腹中也是以这样的姿势脐带绕颈。

他想到创世纪里利百加怀孕后，“孩子们在她腹内彼此相争”。利百加不明白这是怎么回事。向上帝求问。上帝回应说：“两国在你腹内，两族要从你身上出来，这族必强于那族，将来大的要服事小的*。”上帝向利百加预言了她腹中胎儿的将来：利百加所怀的一对双胞胎兄弟，两兄弟将要发展成两个国度，一个是被选中的属灵的国度，一个是未被选中的属世的国。

两兄弟还没有出生，但是上帝已拣选了他们将来的人生之路，虽然都是一母同胞，以撒之子，但继承上帝与亚伯拉罕之约的却命中注定只能有弟弟一个人。

维吉尔不喜欢它，但明白它是宗教的，先验的——所以它是虚假的。他听过另一个双胞胎的故事：长子是支配者，于是分娩时本该后出生的弟弟用力咬断自己的右手，他血淋淋的右手先来到这个世界，因此成为兄长。

维吉尔的确敢于咬断自己的右手。

但他不知道命运真的会拣选它的选民。

风都快要凝固在它们的轨道上了，他们终于放开彼此的喉咙。

此时佛杜那曾经的居民已黑压压一片将他们围住。

阎魔与叛逆同时划出剑光。

“这次应该有几百人？呃这个造型真恶心——”

“你大可以逃跑，我只需要半小时就能把它们全部解决。”

“那我就只用十五分钟！”

实际上彻底让这些怪物丧失战斗能力很困难。它们的尸体碎片不怕火焰，就算切割得再碎都会融合到一起，杀掉巨大的聚合体后，那些散落的肉块又会再生为原本独立的个体。因此单独的击杀没有任何作用，他们必须在一定的时间内杀死所有人，才能控制住它们的再生和聚合速度。当它们基数增加，让它们同时倒下的难度更是会指数级增长。

暂时解决完这一波怪物，夜色已至，鲜血几乎奔涌成为陆上的河川。斯巴达兄弟同样喘着气，艰难地互相支撑着离开，“它们不能被完全杀死，因为它们和我的魔力相连。”维吉尔意识到问题的本质，“在这个时间闭环里，只要我不死去，它们也不会死。”

“看来会是持久战。但它一定会有尽头。”

“当然，它有尽头。”维吉尔语速急促起来，“直到我们吵了那场愚蠢的架，到底起因是为什么？因为你说我考不过驾照？然后我——十九岁的我来到佛杜那，察觉到这里有一个正在变薄弱的魔力纽结，它封锁着一个时间闭环，里面有熟悉的魔力反应。我用阎魔刀把它斩断。”

他说：“……那时我们就自由了。我们会回到二十一世纪，而历史上的佛杜那突然灭亡，只留下一地尸体，或许还有积存的能染红整片海域的血液。”

佛杜那的意思是 _命运_ 。而命运是注定发生的事。维吉尔想，时间未到，任何人都不能出生或死去。

“那十九岁的你呢？”

“他会掉进这个时间闭环里。当时佛杜那正在灾荒。之后……”维吉尔的声音很冷静克制，“不要摆出这种表情。一切都发生过了。就那样发生了。”

空气安静了几秒。

“——我说，等我们出来之后，你应该真的得重考驾照了。”

“你不如担心一下自己。”维吉尔说，“只是几百人，我们就要战斗到深夜。整个佛杜那有数千人。我相信有一天我们可以成长到一瞬间就把它们全部杀死。但我不知道……在数百年不间断的杀戮里，我们最后会变成怎样的东西。”

天色漆黑，他们坐在一起，组成这个沉默世界的一个很小很小的部分。他猜冬天或许会很长，寒风如怒吼的管风琴声，将打着旋的雪片吹得粉碎。

“维吉尔，”但丁轻声说，“而我会和你一起。”

维吉尔想到曾经的晚餐餐桌上，他问父亲， _你活了很长时间吗？_

斯巴达说 _以人类的时间尺度来看，那的确是近乎永恒的时间。_

维吉尔对这个回答很满意。他最喜欢父亲这点，他从不说 _必要的谎言_ ，不搪塞 _你们还小，这些事太复杂了，你无法理解。_

他又问： _那永恒的生命是什么？_

_永恒的生命就是永恒痛苦的活着*_ 。斯巴达郑重说道， _直到你被爱重新点燃。_

斯巴达之子看着漫长的海岸线，纷纷扬扬的雪落下来，远方的一切都隐没在了黑暗里。长嘶的海风中，有峭然的山岩从海中拔起。

end

*创25:23

*出自游戏死魂曲


End file.
